


Sojourn

by Lacy_Star



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Star/pseuds/Lacy_Star
Summary: “Well…” Ranboo started slowly, “You see, uh… I kinda… don’t have a house anymore, obviously. Um… Phil found me in—“ He paused, cutting himself off and squinting at the floorboards— very discreet, “Phil… found me. And… um… He said I could stay by you guys. Like, um, by the dog house he wants to build?” He paused, then began to ramble, “But, uh, if you don’t want me here, I understand— and I’m sorry for coming in your house when you weren’t here, I swear I didn’t touch anything— it was just cold outside and—“Techno just stared at him. And how, how was this the second time this had happened to him? How was this the second time he returned home after battle to discover an injured teenage boy waiting for him, seeking assistance with nowhere to go? And how badly had that ended last time, in nothing but betrayal and insults?---AKA: Phil drags a half-enderman home after Doomsday, and Techno decides that they can keep it. For now.
Relationships: Dave | Technobalde & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Dave | Technoblade, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 485
Kudos: 2936





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not plagiarize or steal any of my work.

Techno was looking forward to a quiet house. No more Tommy rummaging through his belongings, no more Tommy stealing his valuables and wasting his hard work, and no more _hideous_ cobblestone towers.

Which was why he was all the more shocked when, after all was said and done, Techno opened the door to his cozy winter home and saw a tall, towering, half-ender boy in his living room.

Ranboo didn’t notice his presence right away, which was the most shocking. Rather, his attention was turned towards Edward, still sat in his boat, not far off. Techno just stood and stared, blinking at the exchange.

Edward gave a garbled vwoop.

Ranboo’s brow was furrowed. “You just… stay here?”

“ _Vrrgh-vwoop._ ”

“I guess so.” He crossed his arms nervously, “You don’t think he’ll keep _me_ in a boat, right? I know Phil said— but, y’know.”

Edward tilted his head towards where Techno stood. “ _Vurrrrrghhh…”_

“Huh!?” Ranboo jumped, and whirled to the door, face to face with Technoblade, the man he’d just watched destroy his former country, who was as muscled and strong as Ranboo was lanky, and who still had the remnants of blood drying on his clothes from the battle prior. Ranboo froze up like the frost on the trees outside. “Uh…”

Techno didn’t mind Ranboo. He’d never gotten to properly talk with the kid before the battle, but he’d caught wind of some of his latest speeches, and it was clear that he was coming to some valuable conclusions. Besides, he didn’t have a clue about the truth behind execution, so Techno supposed he could give him a pass for that. That didn’t lessen his confusion as to why he was in his house, though, but he didn’t reach for his sword quite yet. “Ranboo.”

Ranboo’s voice cracked nervously, “Techno…”

“What are you doin’ here?”

Ranboo’s eyes darted to the floor and he cleared his throat, standing up straighter (if that was possible) and fiddling with his suit. It was just as bloodstained as Techno’s, but whereas Techno’s was stained with those of his enemies, Ranboo’s appeared to be of his own. Techno assessed the damages fluidly: A gash on the shoulder, ripped up knees, and shallow, wheezing breaths.

“Well…” He started slowly, “You see, uh… I kinda… don’t have a house anymore, obviously. Um… Phil found me in—“ He paused, cutting himself off and squinting at the floorboards— very discreet, “Phil… _found me_. And… um… He said I could stay by you guys. Like, um, by the dog house he wants to build?” He paused, then began to ramble, “But, uh, if you don’t want me here, I understand— and I’m sorry for coming in your house when you weren’t here, I swear I didn’t touch anything— it was just cold outside and—“

Techno just stared at him. And how, _how_ was this the _second_ time this had happened to him? How was this the second time he returned home after battle to discover an injured teenage boy waiting for him, seeking assistance with nowhere to go? And how badly had that ended last time, in nothing but betrayal and insults?

But this was different. Phil had invited him in, and Techno trusted Phil’s judgement more than he trusted the voices that whispered in his head. And when Ranboo said he hadn’t touched anything, Techno was inclined to believe him. Hell, the boy was just standing and calmly bleeding out in the middle of Techno’s house, yet he still talked as if _he w_ as the one inconveniencing _Techno._

Ranboo was still rambling worriedly. Techno sighed and pointed at him. The moment he raised his hand, Ranboo’s mouth snapped shut.

“You’re gettin’ blood all over my floor,” He said.

Ranboo glanced down at himself. “Oh, sorry. I’ll…” He hesitated, “stop?”

Techno huffed a laugh despite himself and shook his head. Was he seriously going to do this _again?_

 _Ranboo_ , The voices echoed, _new brother, adopt, Ranboo, Technohelp, help him._

Techno sighed and shut the door behind himself to keep the chill out before stepping past the boy and heading for the sink. “Come on.”

“Huh?”

“You’re bleedin’.”

“Do— do you want me to go?” Ranboo glanced over to the door, “Because I can—“

“We need to bandage your wounds.”

“Oh!” Then Ranboo shook his head. From experience with Tommy, Techno was expecting a, “fuck off, I can take care of myself,” but instead received, “I’ve already got that handled, but thank you, I don’t want to bother you—“

And it was true; Ranboo’s wounds were hastily bandaged, but most of the gauze was falling loose already or was soaked through entirely. It was clearly done hastily. Techno just gave a deadpan, “Did you even clean them out?”

“Clean what out…?”

“Your injuries.”

“I…” Ranboo paused and squinted, “I don’t know. I don’t think so…?”

“Then you’ve done it wrong. Come here before you get an infection and die.”

And when Techno gave a command like that? You didn’t ignore him.

“I thought I told you to run. How’d you get these?”

Ranboo winced as Techno dabbed at his shoulder injury with a wet cloth, his touch firm. It was a miracle that it hadn’t gotten infected yet, what with the hasty work done with it. It appeared to be bite marks. He couldn’t tell beneath the coated blood just yet, but Techno hoped it wouldn’t need stitches.

Techno also couldn’t help but notice how different Ranboo’s blood appeared compared to that of humans or piglins. It was red, yet iridescent; almost more purple in certain flashes of light, with a flash of blue every now and then. It shimmered. Techno, with quite the affinity for blood, wondered dimly what it tasted like. He almost anticipated pomegranate juice, yet it could’ve just as well tasted of acid. He wouldn’t test the theory, of course, because that would’ve been weird, but it was fascinating nonetheless. If it weren’t blood, it might have been mistakable for a pretty, shiny paint.

“I got this one from one of your dogs, I think? That was before you told me to leave. Um… and then I kinda… fell. A lot. I fell a lot today, so my legs are kinda…” Ranboo laughed nervously, breaking off into a wheezing cough.

“But you got away, right?” Techno asked, having the growing suspicion that he already knew the answer. He set the cloth to the side and inspected the wound closer, able to see more clearly now that the area was clean. Some bites were deeper than others, but there weren’t chunks of flesh missing. Some disinfectant and some re-bandaging and it would be fine.

“I…” Ranboo hesitated. From where he was seated in one of Techno’s wooden dining room chairs, Techno crouching in front of him, he looked gangly and much too tall for Techno’s little home. It was a miracle his head didn’t hit the ceiling when he stood. It also made Techno distantly wonder how one of his hounds, most of which only came to Techno’s waist, managed to leap high enough to dig its fangs in Ranboo’s _shoulder._ “Well… yeah, but I came back. I mean, I had to.”

“But you weren’t there for when it exploded, right?” Techno repeated, urgency bleeding into his voice as he grabbed some rubbing alcohol and a fresh rag.

“No, of course not. Well, I wasn’t too close, I mean.”

“Good,” Techno sighed in relief, “Phil says his ears are still ringin’ from when Wilbur blew it up the first time. He was real close. It’s a miracle nobody’s deaf around here.”

“Oh.” Ranboo shifted his gaze apprehensively.

Techno forgot to warn him when he prodded at the wound with the disinfectant, and Ranboo hissed through his teeth and recoiled. “ _Ow_ —“

Techno didn’t bother apologizing, just giving a hum and hoping Ranboo would understand. His voice felt a little worn from all the yelling earlier. It had been a victorious day, but even victory was exhausting.

Tommy had squirmed unbearably when Techno first tried to tend to him (“ _Tommy, I have to or you’re going to lose an arm. No, I’m not jokin’. Wh— no you_ can’t _get a robot arm, don’t— I’m gonna ignore you. I’m ignorin’ you— my retention rate, Tommy!”_ ), but Ranboo at least tried his best to hold still. Still, as Techno wrapped fresh gauze around it, he got the sense that the kid wasn’t very used to physical contact; even when Techno had just rested a hand on his uninjured shoulder to hold him still, he’d tensed up and his eyes had darted to Techno’s hand nervously. Techno understood; he wasn’t a fan of people touching him either. You could never tell if it was a precursor to a punch.

Once he was done with Ranboo’s shoulder, he had him roll up his pant legs so he could work on the damage there. It was significantly less work— just some shallow scrapes. He repeated the motions again: cleanse, disinfect, bandage, repeat. They’d heal quickly.

He worked in silence as he did so, and Ranboo didn’t try and make conversation. It was striking— Tommy had never shut up for a second when he’d been around, so the silence was strange.

His major concern was how Ranboo was wheezing and coughing all the while, his breaths shallow and uneven. L’manberg had been reduced to a cloud of debris-filled smoke and ash that was so thick it had blocked the sun out . It couldn’t have been good to breathe— it was why Techno came prepared with a mask.

Breaking the silence, he asked, “How close did you get to L’manberg after it exploded? Did you go… like… _in_ the rubble?”

“… Yeah. I did. Is that— is that bad?”

“Yes.”

“But everyone else was—“

“Everyone else is careless with their lives. You shouldn’t be.”

“ _You_ were in it—“ Ranboo pointed out, “You were the one who blew it up.”

Techno squinted, balling the cloth up in his hand a bit. “Are you upset about that?”

“No!”

Techno paused and glanced up at him, meeting mismatched but honest eyes. They looked into each other silently for a second, searching and sizing the other up as respectfully yet as cautiously as one could after being face to face on the battlefield, before Ranboo ripped his gaze away. He seemed uncomfortable under the stony adult’s stare.

“Then what’s the issue?” Techno asked, eyes dropping back to the gauze he was tying off.

“I meant it moreso like… why worry about me when you were literally in the middle of it, if that makes sense.”

“Because, as bad as this might sound, I’m experienced with blowin’ countries up and I know how to take care of myself when I do it. You don’t have any idea what you’re doin’.”

Ranboo seemed to shrink ever so slightly into himself. After a moment he said, “… Yeah, you’re right.”

Ranboo had walked into their little SMP with a country and home built for him. He was handed armor and tools from day one, and though that wasn’t to say he hadn’t done any work himself, he hadn’t had to build himself from the ground up in the way that others such as Techno had. And this had been his _first war_. Techno didn’t think he’d ever seen the kid in a conflict before, save for maybe when he’d gone with the Butcher Army to retrieve Techno, and even then he’d barely gotten scuffed up.

And now he had nothing. Techno supposed it was wishful thinking to presume Ranboo would be fine on his own. But that wasn’t the kid’s fault, he knew.

The sooner to educate him, the better, Techno supposed. He groaned under his breath and started to explain, “You just breathed in a massive amount of ash. Ash that probably had wood splinters and stone and God knows what else in it. You just tore your throat and lungs up.”

Ranboo’s mouth twitched, first in a frown and then in a strained smile. He chuckled weakly after a moment. “Ah… yeah, it… kinda feels like it.”

Satisfied with how he’d patched Ranboo’s knees, Techno rose up and went to fetch a glass of water. He breathed out slowly and said, “How do you feel?”

“Like… physically, or emotionally?”

“Physically. I’m not equipped to deal with emotions right now.”

“Understandable.”

Techno ran the glass under the tap until it was full before returning to Ranboo’s side. The boy shrugged. “I… I feel fine.”

“No you don’t,” Techno stated flatly.

Ranboo fidgeted nervously under the words. “Well, I mean, it hurts, but it’s not a big deal— I don’t want to bother you—“

Techno pinched the bridge of his nose. “ _What_ hurts, Ranboo? I need you to be specific if you want me to help you.”

“But you don’t _have_ to,” Ranboo assured quickly, “I really really don’t want to bother you. You probably don’t even want me here.”

“Ranboo, you’re one of the only people in this God forsaken world who doesn’t give me a headache,” Techno grunted sharply, “I know I don’t have to help you, but for now, I am. Don’t ask me why. We can talk about where you’re stayin’ later, but right now you need to work with me.”

That, at the very least, got Ranboo to pause. After a long moment, he slowly said, “My… uh, my chest hurts. My throat too. Um… I’m really sore everywhere. And my head is kinda pounding right now.”

Techno gave a wry smile. He was sure Ranboo was understating just how much pain he was in, even in his honesty. “Does that sound fine to you?”

Ranboo’s gaze dropped guiltily. “… I guess not.”

Techno held the glass out to him. “Drink.”

Hesitantly, Ranboo reached up and grabbed it before taking a small sip. Then his eyes widened a little and he began to drink in hungry gulps, as if he hadn’t realized until just that moment how thirsty he was. He finished the glass in seconds before setting it on the table, and before he could finish his sentence of, “Can I—“, Techno was already holding a second glass out to him, which he accepted with fervor.

“I would give you a health potion to take some of the pain off,” Techno explained as Ranboo drank eagerly, accepting the water like moss in rain, “But it might burn your throat even worse going down and I don’t want that gettin’ any more ripped up today. You’ll just have to deal with it for now.”

Ranboo set his second glass down, already empty. “What about a splash potion?”

“Do _you_ want to clean the glass up off the floor? And you’d still be breathin’ the vapors in. You shouldn’t be breathin’ anything other than air in right now while your lungs heal.”

“… Oh.”

“In fact, you probably shouldn’t go outside. The air’s dry out there. Won’t be good for you.”

Ranboo glanced out the window. Delicate flurries of snow were wisping by the windowpanes. He frowned before turning back to Techno. “Phil went out to get resources, I think. I don’t really have a house to go back to, so I’m not sure—“

“You can sleep in here, for now,” Techno offered. He regret the words as soon as they left his mouth, but truth be told, Ranboo had been a far more pleasant house guest in ten minutes than Tommy had been in two weeks. It wouldn’t be so bad. And it was only temporary, after all.

Ranboo glanced up at him in surprise. “You mean… in _here?_ That’s okay?”

Techno had been planning to take down Tommy’s bed sometime over the next few days. He supposed it could stay up just a little longer. Not forever.

“Just until you have a house,” Techno huffed gently, “I’m kind of at my enderman capacity right now, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Edward vwooped from the corner of the room. Ranboo glanced at him, then back at Techno apprehensively. “Do I have to stay in a boat?”

Techno withheld a smile. “No, Ranboo—“

“Because I can! I just—“

“You don’t have to stay in a boat, Ranboo.”

Techno walked past him towards the ladder, stifling a chuckle. When he realized Ranboo wasn’t following him, he paused and glanced back to him. “Comin’?”

Ranboo sprung from his chair and hurried after him and down the ladder without a word. Techno wasn’t sure if he was more surprised that Ranboo hadn’t already prodded in every corner of the house yet, or that he’d given an instruction and it had been followed. Tommy had really conditioned him to expect the worst.

This was Techno’s storage room, usually, but he’d left some space that was now occupied by a twin-sized bed (that Techno hoped was long enough for Ranboo’s lanky limbs). It was covered in many layers of furs and blankets, and he’d taken the time to lay some carpeting down to insulate a bit more upon Tommy’s arrival; compared to the living room, it was quite chilly down there. He’d outright refused to let Tommy stay in his little pisshole— it was so far below ground that there wasn’t a chance of warmth from the fire reaching down there and the kid would freeze. Of course, at first Tommy had objected and gone to bed in his own little room, ridiculously stubborn, but the next day when Techno had gone down to fetch some iron from a chest, he’d found Tommy snuggled comfortably in, having moved up in the middle of the night. Techno hadn’t brought it up, just silently reveled in how correct he’d been.

But Ranboo was staring at the bed like it was more than deserved. “Doesn’t Phil sleep here?”

“No. He’s in the attic with me,” Techno explained slowly. He was stricken, suddenly, by how weird it was to say it out loud. It made him almost uncomfortable to think that he slept in the same room with the man. When Phil had started coming over regularly, giving Techno his company into the late hours of the night until they’d both realized he’d need somewhere to sleep regularly, he’d just somewhat naturally migrated into the attic. It made the most sense; the storage was too chilly and the living room too cluttered. The attic was where Techno slept, so it’s where Phil should sleep. It was just natural. But now that he really thought about it, it was almost concerning that he’d let his guard down so far that he willingly let someone as capable as Philza, _The Angel of Death_ , be so close when Techno was asleep and at his most vulnerable.

He shook his mind of the thought of it. It wasn’t because he distrusted Phil, it was just because he’d never imagined letting someone so close in such a way, no matter who they were. That hadn’t happened since he was a kid sharing a room with Wilbur.

(He supposed, though, if it had to be anyone, he was glad it was Phil).

Ranboo’s voice shook him from his thoughts. “So then… why do you have this?”

Techno glanced back at the bed. “Tommy.”

“Ah…” Ranboo quieted quickly, which was a wise choice on his part.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Techno said after a moment, eager to leave the situation.

“To what?”

“To sleep?”

“Sleep,” Ranboo echoed.

Techno was so exhausted that he himself was finding the bed rather appealing. “Ranboo, you need to rest to heal. Aren’t you tired? You were just in a battle.”

“I—“ Ranboo gave a tired laugh, posture sagging a little, “I guess I am. Adrenaline, you know?”

Techno was familiar. “I know.” He had the afterthought to ask, “Did you sleep last night?”

Another humorless laugh. Ranboo’s eyes looked bloodshot. “Not really.”

Techno breathed out and let himself relax a little. There was no threat here. This kid had been through a wringer (and that seemed to be the trend with kids these days, he noted sourly). He’d had some good conversation with Ranboo in the past, but it was clear by his choppy, stuttered response that he was uncomfortable and had a hundred fears racing through his mind at once. He wouldn’t be getting any sleep if he didn’t calm down first.

Trying to stay gentle (or as gentle as someone as blunt as Techno could be), he said, “Ranboo, look at me.”

Ranboo turned back to him, uneasy, but didn’t look him in the eye. That was fine.

Techno assured, “The only people you’ll see around here are me, Phil, Edward, and _maybe_ Ghostbur if he decides to visit. Everyone else is gonna stay far, far away from me after today. You don’t have to worry about them. And if anyone’s decided they want to put themself through even more unnecessary pain in a stupid act of bravery, I’ll snap their neck.” He gave a curt nod, hoping that would suffice. Comfort wasn’t his specialty, but honesty was, and that was nothing but honest. “You’re safe here, okay?”

For a moment, Ranboo seemed put at ease. Then his frown deepened and in a tight voice he whispered, “What if Dream comes?”

Techno waved him off with a steady hand. “Dream and I worked towards a similar goal today, but that was just business. We did what we needed to and now we move on. He’s not my friend— you won’t see him around.”

“Yeah, that’s what Phil said but—“ Ranboo crossed his arms over his chest, shrinking into himself, “But like, what if he _does_ — what if he—“ His fingers dug into his ripped sleeves, “What if he _finds_ me here?”

_(Tommy kept glancing apprehensively out the window those first few days. In between his bursts of forced bravado, he’d glance outside and his face would pale at the slightest move of a mob in the distance. When Techno had given in and asked, Tommy had looked to him with pinpoint pupils that Techno hadn’t been able to forget since, and whispered,“What if he finds me here?”)_

Something in Techno sank a little.

 _Dream,_ The voices said, _Dream talked, favor, Dream hurt, favor, protect him, hide, Dream._

Sometimes the voices knew more than he did. As much nonsense as they shouted at him, sometimes, he’d learned to tune in for splices of clues. For being a bunch of idiots, they were useful on occasion.

But they didn’t need to say a thing this time for Techno to figure it out; Dream was doing something sickening to these kids.

He’d never figured out what had happened to Tommy, never fully. But the slivers he’d caught had said more than enough. And that had been resilient, hard-headed Tommy, who never broke down so easily.

Ranboo didn’t have a spine. He didn’t have resilience.

Techno could only quietly hope that Ranboo had come to him before it had gotten too bad.

Of course, he was curious, but he knew better than to ask right then. Simply he promised, “Then I’ll protect you.”

Ranboo’s eyes widened a fraction, for once being the one to lock eyes with Techno. When he saw the honesty there, he relaxed even more, slumping as if the strings of tension holding him up had been cut and the exhaustion of the past 24 hours (or more, Techno didn’t know what he’d been through) dropped suddenly on his shoulders. Honestly, tiredly, Ranboo gave a soft, “Thank you.”

Techno never had been good with gratitude. He nodded and tried to make his exit as quickly as he could. “Try and rest. I’ll be upstairs.”

“Thank you, Techno,” Began to tumble out, and once Ranboo started it was as if he couldn’t stop, “Seriously, thank you, you— God, you have no idea—“

He cut Ranboo off. “I know. You’re welcome.” And then, before Ranboo could say anything else, he turned and climbed up the ladder.

Ranboo had thanked him.

… Tommy had never done that.

* * *

_Friends:_

_Phil_

_Techno_

_Techno is letting me stay in his house. I breathed in too much smoke and it hurt my lungs. I don’t feel good. It hurts. My head hurts so bad. But Techno patched me up so I feel a little better. And he’s letting me stay in his house. He says he’s going to protect me. I don’t know where Phil went. I hope he’s okay. I thought too much today. I’m done with thinking. I feel like I shouldn’t be here but it’s fine I’m too tired to care. I’m so tired. I’m so tired. I’m gonna sleep now. I’m so tired I’m gonna sleep. Techno’s gonna keep me safe so it’s okay. Okay I’m going to sleep now. I’m gonna sleep._

_Goodnight._


	2. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo: Two rich men have adopted me and I don't know how to handle that.

Techno had just wanted to get some netherwart for a potion. He _hadn’t_ wanted to get scared absolutely shitless by walking into his storage room and seeing Ranboo laying as still as a corpse, his eyes staring dead and hollow at the wall.

Oh God, he’d really done it. For all the joking Techno did, he’d _actually_ killed a child. Phil was going to strangle him. He was such an idiot.

Strangely, Ranboo’s pupils had become slitted into needle-lines, and the color in his eyes seemed glazed and dull. Was that an enderman thing? Did their eyes do that?

 _Sleep,_ the voices chimed in, _Sleepboo, eyes, sleeping._

Was that it? Was he truly just sleeping?

“Ranboo…?” Techno said, and for a moment there was worry audible in his voice. A rare moment of fear for the Blood God.

Thankfully, Ranboo’s eyes cleared suddenly, his pupils expanding and his head shifting on the pillow. “Mmm…?” He groaned sluggishly

“Oh my _God—_ You’re alive,” Techno breathed in loud relief.

Ranboo’s body jerked awake, eyes suddenly darting. “Tech—“ He clutched the blankets in his hands in a panic, “Where am I— where am I!? How did I get here, where—“

“You came here—“ Techno started to explain.

Ranboo wasn’t having it, “I wasn’t here before— did it, oh God, did _it_ happen again?”

Techno clapped his hands once and Ranboo silenced immediately, deer-spooked eyes shooting towards him. Again, Techno explained, “You came here yesterday. Phil brought you, remember?”

Ranboo paused, brow furrowing as he sifted for the memory. Slowly, he relaxed. “Yeah… wait, yeah. Okay. No… no you’re right. Sorry, I—“ He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, “I’ve been waking up in weird places lately.”

“You sleepwalk?”

He gave a watery smile. “You could say that.” Then he took pause and began to scan the room, the panic not yet fully out of his eyes. “My book… Where did I put it? I had it, right?”

Techno pointed to the leather-bound book that was peeking out from under the bed, hastily hidden away. “There?”

“Yes!” Ranboo sighed in relief and reached down to snatch it. He began to thumb through the yellowed pages. “Thank you.”

Techno shifted awkwardly on his feet. He really hadn’t come down with the intention of waking the kid up. Rather, he’d wanted Ranboo to sleep as long as possible— he needed the rest. At the same time, he couldn’t ignore the scare he’d been given. “Hey, so, I don’t mean to intrude on your, uh… ‘tendencies’, but I am _beggin’_ you to explain to me why you looked borderline possessed when I came down here.”

Ranboo’s (now much more alive-looking) eyes skimmed over pages, “Possessed?”

“You were just starin’. Your eyes were all… blank.”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t have eyelids.” Ranboo laughed a little, “God, that must’ve been weird to see— uh, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have eyelids,” Techno echoed.

“Nope.”

“… You just sleep with your eyes open?” Techno felt mildly perturbed, “How? Your brain just shuts off and you stare?”

Ranboo finished a page before shutting the book, seemingly satisfied with his review. “No. I can turn my retinas off so everything goes dark.”

“… _Heh!?_ ”

“… Yeah.”

“How do your eyes— I don’t know, not dry out?”

“Well I don’t have eyelids, but I have membranes, you know? It’s just like… having permanent contacts in.”

“Oh. Well I guess that makes sense.”

“Yeah.”

They stared for a couple moments. Techno hadn’t noticed it before, but not seeing Ranboo blink was suddenly very unnerving. He cleared his throat and changed the topic, which Ranboo seemed grateful for. “ _So…_ How’re you feelin’?”

Instantly Ranboo meekly dipped his head. “Um… better, actually.”

Right. Techno almost missed Tommy’s constant complaining in turn for Ranboo’s sugarcoating for his sake. Almost. “What _doesn’t_ feel better? What still hurts?”

Ranboo crossed his arms, seeming much too big for the little bed. When he spoke, Techno noticed, it was scratchier and deeper than usual. He could attribute sleepiness to the cause, but it was even more likely to be due to how torn up it still was. At least he wasn’t coughing yet. “Uh… I’m still sore. And my shoulder still hurts. And my throat… can I— can I have some water?”

Techno nodded. “You don’t have to ask. You can go upstairs and get it yourself.”

“Oh…” Ranboo glanced over to the ladder, hesitating.

Techno sighed. “I meant that you _should_ get it yourself. I’m busy.”

“Oh! Yeah, right, sorry—“ Ranboo practically sprung out of bed, slid his book back into hiding, and headed to the ladder. He quickly darted upstairs.

Techno sighed, went to the chests in the back of the room, and popped open the one with his potion ingredients inside. He half expected to find everything in disarray, but no— Ranboo hadn’t touched anything.

 _Very polite,_ he caught a voice saying, _Friendboo._

Techno huffed to himself, grabbing a sprig of netherwart. Then, as an afterthought, he took a slice of dried glistening melon. Maybe it was time to attempt a health potion after all.

He was about to clamber back up the ladder, but hesitated.

“Good morning!” He heard Ranboo say, muffled by the layer of flooring between them. Edward gave an unreadable vwoop in response.

Just out of curiosity, Techno very quietly climbed up each rung, pausing when he could just peek out over the floorboards upstairs.

Ranboo stood in the middle of the room, a glass of water clutched in his hand which he periodically sipped out of. He turned, not towards Techno, but to the chest tucked near the wall marked with an “R”. He saw Ranboo smile a little.

“They kept my chest here.”

Edward gurgled back.

“… I feel really guilty just taking up space here, you know? I think I’m gonna try and remake Techno’s axe for him, to pay him back. Do you think he’d like that?”

Edward gave a response, but Techno didn’t hear above the sudden uproar in his head, joyous and cheering.

_Awwww! Friendboo! Axe! Help! Nice!_

Techno shushed under his breath. Ranboo probably hadn’t meant it seriously.

… It was a nice thought, though.

“I’ll have to ask Phil what enchants he had on it.” Ranboo paused to sip his water. “… Have you seen Phil at all?”

“ _Vurrrrr…”_

“Oh, good. I haven’t seen him since yesterday.”

Edward gave a questioning, “ _Vwurp?_ ” (if endermen could sound questioning).

“Me?” Ranboo quickly shook his head, “No no— haha, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” He repeated under his breath, “Don’t know what I’m gonna do…”

Techno observed idly as Ranboo fidgeted, pacing around the living room and pausing to peek in a chest.

There it was, Techno thought to himself, surely he’d steal something now.

But Ranboo just went wide eyed and quickly shut the chest with a bang. He backed away from it quickly, crossing his arms to hide his hands. “ _Ohhhhkay,_ they’re rich…”

Techno withheld a snort. It was a pleasant surprise, at least, to not be robbed in front of his own eyes.

“… God, I really shouldn’t be here,” Ranboo chuckled weakly, stepping back and finishing off his glass of water. “This feels hypocritical. I don’t know…”

Techno decided that was enough. He cleared his throat loudly to give warning as he climbed the rest of the way up. Ranboo startled back, whirling around to face him.

“Tech—“

“Have you eaten recently?” Techno interjected, walking immediately towards the brewing stand perched on the counter. He pushed what he’d observed behind him. He had work to do.

He was also beginning to notice that the boy seemed meek in his presence, as if he were much more used to being on his own. It was a feeling Techno could relate to. Yet, when Ranboo had visited before he hadn’t been so shy. Peculiar. Perhaps it was just the change of living with him versus just visiting.

Ranboo, case in point, kept his gaze pointed towards the floor. “Not since like… yesterday? Before the battle, probably.”

Techno grabbed one of his many glass water bottles, which he always kept on hand and at the ready for potions, and slotted it into the brewing stand. He dropped the netherwart in and turned the flame on, poised beneath the glass and sparked by blaze powder, to slowly bring the mixture to a simmer. He set the glistening melon aside for later. “What do endermen eat?”

Ranboo was still hovering awkwardly in the middle of the room. Techno had never gotten a couch or comfy chair— he never sat in one place for long, so there was no need— but seeing Ranboo just hovering awkwardly in the middle of the room was making him seriously consider it.

Ranboo shrugged. “I mean… I eat everything you do.” As an afterthought he mumbled, “I’m not _that_ different.”

“You don’t have eyelids.”

“You _do!”_ Ranboo huffed, “Bet you never thought of it that way, huh?”

Techno headed for his fireplace and grabbed his cauldron from the floor nearby, hanging it on the hook above the flame. He needed something that would feel nice on the throat. “… Compared to everyone who lives in this SMP, you’re still in the minority there.”

“… Yeah, well…” Ranboo hesitated, argument quickly dying, “… Yeah, you’re right.”

Techno sighed and shook his head, glancing to the fire. “So were you goin’ to tell me that you haven’t eaten anything?”

“You never asked until now.”

“You coulda said something.”

“… I can go find something to eat?”

Techno rolled his eyes, grabbed a bucket from the floor near the door, and headed back towards the ladder to fetch some milk. “Sit down, Ranboo.”

Ranboo did so without question.

“I’ll try and make somethin’ quick,” Techno promised.

“What? No— you don’t have to—“

But Techno was already gone.

Techno added the glistening melon to the potion, the mixture fizzling and sparkling with a gold sheen over red, before returning to the kettle. He stirred the pot, which was forming the beginnings of a hearty broth.

He realized there was likely some sort of expectation for small talk, and cursed quietly in his head. “Um… How did you sleep?” He tried.

“Pretty good, actually.”

“That’s good.”

Silence stretched uncomfortably on. That was that, Techno supposed.

He returned to the counter and, predictably, pulled out a few potatoes from a cabinet, sighing as he fumbled for a potato peeler.

Ranboo spoke up for him. “… I feel bad just sitting here while you do everything for me.”

On instinct, Techno started to insist, “I’m not doin’ this to baby you.”

A pause. Techno stilled as he realized what he’d just said.

“I… didn’t think you were?” Ranboo’s voice held a note of flustered-ness. Techno went warm in embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean—“ He grunted, “My bad. Habit.”

 _OOOH!_ The voices began to tease, _FOOL! Tommy! Brother!_

“Shut up,” Techno hissed under his breath.

“Uh—“

“Not you.” Techno pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. A distraction, quick, “Look, if you want to make yourself useful… uh…” He glanced to the waiting potatoes, poised on his cutting board. “… Come here.”

Ranboo sprung to his feet and hurried to Techno’s side. Techno handed the peeler to him and instructed, “Start peelin’ those.”

The kid gave a nod of agreement and took one in hand, obediently doing as he was told. Techno went to the icebox nearby and grabbed some wrapped cheese. Unpackaging it, he returned to the counter and started to cube it.

To be fair, Ranboo had been right; the silence was much more comfortable when they both were occupied with something rather than when Techno was just being watched.

From nearby, the brewing stand gave a bubbling buzz to signify it was done and the potion was ready. Techno dared breach the silence to mention, “I’ve made you a health potion. It’s a weaker one, so it shouldn’t burn too much goin’ down. I don’t want you havin’ it on an empty stomach, though.”

Ranboo nodded and gave a courteous, “Thank you.”

Techno took his cheese and dropped it in the cauldron to melt before returning to Ranboo’s side. He noted that a couple potatoes had already been efficiently skinned. He took one and began to chop it with a knife.

 _Knife pog!_ A voice cheered.

“Good,” He commended, ignoring it and pointing towards Ranboo’s occupied hands, “… Tommy wouldn’t have listened if I’d asked him to do that. Or, like, he would’ve and completely screwed it up.”

“I’m getting the sense that you’re still not quite used to Tommy, uh… _not_ being around.”

“Keen observation,” Techno mumbled.

“… Do you miss him?”

Techno stopped mid cut, pausing and considering the question in its entirety. “… No,” He said, because that felt honest, “I’m just still adjustin’ to him not bein’ here.”

Ranboo nodded quietly, deciding not to comment further. It was probably for the best. Techno gave a sigh, thinking dimly of whining and reckless youth and messy blonde hair and knives in backs.

Once all the potatoes were peeled and chopped, Techno added them to the pot along with some salt and pepper and spice. Some onions and some stirring and it would be ready to go.

He was about to give Ranboo further instruction when the homey sound of the door opening against the wind and knocking into the wall, the brass doorknob likely leaving a further dent in the wood from repeated slamming and lack of a doorstop, sounded along with someone stomping snow from their boots. Ranboo stiffened, eyes going wide, and quickly whirled around to see who had come. Techno already knew.

“Phil!” Exclaimed Ranboo, slumping in relief.

 _Phil!_ The voices agreed, _Dadza! Dad! He’s back! Phil’s back!_

“Ah,” Phil greeted, “You didn’t kick him out yet.”

“Where do you keep findin’ these kids?” Techno chuckled, taking some onions from a basket and de-shelling them.

“Covered in blood, usually.” There was the rustling of fabric as Phil shucked his layers of coats and capes and scarves. “How are you feeling, Ranboo?”

“Better,” Ranboo admitted, “Thank you.”

“Good good. What’s for lunch?”

“Lunch?” Ranboo frowned deeply, turning back to Techno. “Did I sleep in _that_ late?”

Techno just shook his head in good humor. “You needed the rest. Don’t feel too bad— sometimes Tommy slept in until dinner.”

“Teenagers,” Phil tutted. Footsteps neared as he hovered comfortably over Techno’s shoulder. “Onions? Not potatoes?”

“Already added those.”

“‘Course you did.”

“Can you stir?” Techno asked, pointing to the pot.

“Can never get a moment of rest around here,” Phil muttered jokingly. He took a seat by the fire and began to stir with a long metal ladle, the scent of cheese wafting through the air. Techno was beginning to feel a bit hungry himself.

“Christ, Ranboo, you look awful,” Phil commented.

Ranboo, who had gone back to what was seemingly one of his favorite activities— standing awkwardly in the middle of the room— turned to him and fidgeted with his torn sleeves. “Huh?”

“Your clothes are ripped to shit.”

“Oh yeah. I mean… yesterday kinda… tore me up a bit, haha.”

“No shit. I’ll have to work on making you some new ones.”

“God…” Techno mumbled under his breath. The man was undeniably a father.

“What!?” He noticed Ranboo wave his hands frantically as he took the cutting board, onions now all diced, and dumped them into the cauldron. “Oh, you don’t have to— that’s really okay—“

“I’ll get started on that before I work on your house.”

“You were serious about that?” Ranboo’s voice nearly cracked on a note of disbelief, “Wait wait wait—“

Techno and Phil locked eyes, both sharing in the silent amusement. Techno continued, “Oh, look at that, soup’s done.”

“Guys _wait_ —“ Ranboo begged.

Phil cackled, pulling the cauldron from the fire as Techno went to retrieve some bowls.

The voices chanted _Dadza_ over and over. Techno ladled soup into the bowls, leaning to whisper to Phil as he handed one over, “The voices think you’re adopting him.”

Phil whispered back, “ _Someone’s_ gotta watch the kids around here.”

Techno chuckled softly, then turned and held out a steaming bowl towards Ranboo, who seemed stuck somewhere between confused and nervous.

“Eat,” He demanded.

And once again, one simply didn’t turn down an order like that when it came from Technoblade.

To say the color had returned to Ranboo’s cheeks after eating would be inaccurate, as there wasn’t much color there to begin with. But once he scraped the last soup from the bottom of the bowl, he seemed to finally be edging on something that wasn’t exhaustion, and when he swallowed his last spoonful, it was followed with a sigh of relief. He thanked Techno for the meal, and Techno had given an unsure “you’re welcome”, still unused to gratitude from his house guests, but very much appreciative of it.

Techno made him drink another glass of water before bringing the health potion over.

“ _Sip,_ ” He insisted, “Don’t chug it all down at once or it’ll burn your throat worse. Pace yourself.”

Ranboo nodded, taking the bottle and uncorking it. He paused suddenly when Phil’s fingers pressed gently against his back, a soft, delicate tape measure unfurling to span across his shoulders. “Um.”

“Ignore me,” Phil muttered quietly.

“You guys really don’t have to—“

“You’re lettin’ the vapors out,” Techno urged, pointing to the open potion which was losing power by the second “Drink.”

Ranboo shut up and took a small sip of the potion, the mixture inside fizzing as it was tilted and disturbed.

“You should stay inside a while longer,” Techno continued as Ranboo nursed it, “Just to be safe.”

“Especially so you don’t freeze to death,” Phil added, “Does the cold bother you more than it does humans?”

“… I run a little colder,” Ranboo explained softly, his voice a little smoother after being soothed by the warm soup and drink, “Not too much though, I think.”

“Still.”

Techno waited for Ranboo to finish it before taking the glass from him and setting it in the sink. It would need a thorough cleaning before being used for another potion. “Was that okay?”

“It wasn’t bad. Stung a little, but… I feel a lot better now, wow. I think it worked. Thank you.”

When Techno turned back to him, he seemed even more energetic than before, the edge of pain gone from his eyes. His _eyes_ , which held an appreciation that was so strong Techno almost wasn’t sure how to read it.

Phil, who had been taking measurements the whole time (as he did), clapped him on the back heavily and Ranboo straightened quickly, eyes widening from the force. “‘Atta boy. You should rest, though.”

Techno hummed in agreement, crossing his arms. “Don’t have to sleep, but yeah.”

“Okay, yeah. Do you want me to go…?” Ranboo pointed down, implying the basement.

Techno hesitated in his answer, which let Phil speak for him, “Nah. It’s cold down there. You can stay up by the fire, if you want.”

Ranboo’s eyes flickered uncertainly to Techno, as if waiting for a confirmation on that.

He’d wanted some alone time with Phil, but…

On cue, the voices: _Let him stay! Technobrother, Ranbrother!_

He had to remember that this wasn’t Tommy, who couldn’t let a single conversation happen without butting in, without giving his input, without stepping on everyone’s heels. Ranboo was quiet and polite. He’d probably leave Phil and Techno be, if Techno really asked.

Ranboo was… a good kid.

Techno exhaled heavily and nodded with an eye-roll, as if giving a silent “yeah, sure, whatever”.

“… Okay. Thank you.” Seeming to know exactly what Techno wanted to hear, Ranboo assured, “I’ll try and stay out of the way. I’m just gonna grab my book…” And with that he stood and hurried down the ladder.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Phil had the audacity to laugh, “Oh, you like this one.”

“I _prefer_ this one,” Techno corrected, “because he seems to have a basic grasp of human decency, which is somethin’ Tommy lacked.”

“The voices like him too, eh?” Phil asked, leaning a hand against the dinner table and grinning at him knowingly.

“The voices liked Tommy, too. The voices like kids. I think you’ve rubbed off on ‘em.”

“My apologies,” Phil said unapologetically.

“You’re bein’ insincere.”

“You and him are similar, you know?”

“Who? Me and Tommy?”

Phil’s expression shifted slightly, almost sadly. He wore a bittersweet smile. “I meant you and Ranboo. But… yes. You and Tommy too.”

Techno held his stare for a moment before it became uncomfortable. He turned, collecting the empty bowls from the table and taking them over to the sink. “I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.”

Phil continued from behind him. “… Not as much now. More when you were his age. You probably don’t remember, but I do.”

Techno refrained from bristling. “Hm. Whatever. You’re not my dad.”

“I know, Techno,” Said Phil through a sigh, “I know.”

* * *

_Friends:_

_Phil_

_Techno_

_Unsure:_

_Tommy_

_Techno made food for me and gave me a potion. Phil says he’s going to make me some clothes, because mine are ripped. I’m not sure why they’re doing so much for me. I quite literally chose the side that they were against. Then again, they gave my book back mid-way through destroying L’manberg, so I guess they don’t hate me. I don’t get it. I probably shouldn’t be getting this comfortable around them, but they’re being really nice. Techno especially, which is surprising._

_Techno and Tommy seem to have a complicated relationship. I’m kind of getting the sense that Techno’s projecting Tommy onto me a bit? It sounds like Tommy wasn’t exactly a pleasant house guest. That doesn’t surprise me. I’m kinda worried that he’s gonna kick me out or something, but if he put up with Tommy’s antics all that time, I know I’m probably being paranoid. I don’t know. I really like it here. Techno’s house feels safe._

_I’m surprised I remember this at all after crashing so quickly yesterday, but Techno said some really comforting stuff to me before I slept last night about keeping me safe and stuff. A little part of me is sort of wary about trusting him, but it felt really nice. I don’t think I’ve actually felt that protected in a while. It’s kind of idiotic that I didn’t realize before, but L’manberg was literally foundationally unstable. Like literally. It was on stilts on top of a crater. But also the government was unstable. The people were unstable. Committing to live in L’manberg was committing to living in a constant state of fear. I didn’t realize how exhausting that was until I came here and escaped it._

_Thank God it’s gone. I thought I’d be sadder to see it go, but I just felt numb the whole time. It was like it was necessary. Like it needed to happen._

_Yesterday I was so tired that I forgot to write that L’manberg got blown up and we failed so I won’t forget, so here: L’manberg got blown up and we failed. It was for the better._

_I’m not sure how long I’m going to be on Phil and Techno’s good graces, but I’m gonna enjoy it while it lasts. They’re my friends. Everything’s really confusing right now and everything’s changing, but I know that I don’t want that to change, at least. I want to stay their friends._

_I want to remake Techno’s axe for him to thank him. He’s already helped me more than I think I can repay, but it would be a good start. Remember to do that once you can go outside and collect resources._

_Phil mentioned Techno has a big library by his enchanting table upstairs. I might ask if I can borrow a book. I’m curious about Techno’s choice in fiction, honestly._

_After all, I guess I have nothing better to do while I wait._


	3. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RANBOO FIT CHECK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS OFFICIALLY A FIX IT FIC. EDWARD IS NOT DEAD. EDWARD WILL NOT DIE 😤😤😤😤😤

Techno’s suspicion that he was being robbed by a child again was proven correct on the fourth night. Except it wasn’t something nice and replaceable like armor or golden apples or potions, it was worse; it was his books.

Techno wasn’t totally sure what it was about being surrounded by books that made enchanting tables give blessings of higher caliber, but he appreciated that they weren’t picky about the story content. So long as they were surrounded by thick tomes with pages generously weighted by ink, they were content to give plenty of high levels, regardless of if the books themselves were filled with ancient runes, or seventh grade diary entries.

(He’d have to ask Phil about it sometime— he probably knew the intricacies of the magic much better).

Which was why Techno was elated to fill his tiny corner-attic library with the most predictable content anyone would be able to guess: novels of war, novels of history, and novels of mythology.

That was something he’d truly enjoyed about retirement— the peace in quiet in being able to read and learn more, to dive headfirst in such interesting topics. He also noticed that they quieted the voices a bit, as if they were eager to listen to the stories as much as he was (unless the topic was war, of course, in which they got unbearably excited).

His collection was fairly sizable, considering how few books most people kept around the SMP. The only one who compared was supposedly Wilbur before L’manberg was once again destroyed, and even his collection was of those written by the idiotic inhabitants of the land. Nothing of Techno’s collection, with books from every corner of the earth, of intense imagery and tales long forgotten.

But sizable as it was, it was small enough that Techno knew where each book filed in.

And small enough that he could tell when one was missing.

Phil didn’t have much interest in the books. He more or less left Techno to his interests, which was fine by him.

So that only left one suspect.

It was one of his favorite mythology scripts, of course. Easy to notice its absence because of how thick it was.

Disappointing, but not surprising.

When he’d mentioned its absence to Philza, propped busily over a fresh set of furs with a sewing needle, he’d been brushed off.

“Give him a chance, Techno,” Phil had said.

Techno had been furious. Had wanted to storm into the basement where the kid so often liked to hide and demanded it back.

But Phil was smarter than he was, so he’d decided to listen.

Later that night when Techno was about to retire to bed, the book had been replaced, not a page dog-eared or ripped.

It kept disappearing and reappearing night after night, and Techno _supposed_ it wasn’t an issue so long as it was returned at the end of the day.

Sometime’s he’d go down to the storage room and Ranboo would quickly hide the book under the covers so Techno wouldn’t be able to see it. He did.

It was chilly down there. Techno was ninety percent sure the only reason Ranboo stayed down there so often was so that he’d be able to read in private. Or because he was nervous about getting in Techno and Phil’s way. Or because he just liked his alone time.

It was at the end of the first week when Ranboo fessed up.

“Techno?” He’d mumbled over dinner.

“Hm?”

“Uh… I’m really sorry, but I’ve been borrowing books from your attic. I’ve been careful with them! I make sure I don’t lose them, but—“

“I know.”

“You do?”

“I notice when my things go missin’, Ranboo.”

Ranboo hung his head guiltily. “… I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”

Techno stared down at his steak and jabbed at it with his knife. How was it that Phil was never around during these rough conversations? Phil would know how to relieve the tension.

It had gotten a little easier, though, to make small talk with the lanky teen. It had always been a bit simpler with Tommy, because Tommy did most of the talking anyways. It was rare after his stay that Techno himself started a conversation, mostly in fear that it would get derailed and loud and chaotic.

But Ranboo knew when to shut up. Ranboo was such as strained for smalltalk as he was. Ranboo was quiet.

Ranboo still looked guilty.

Techno glanced off to the side. It _had_ gotten easier to breach the silence. That much was still true.

“… You like mythology?” He asked after a heavy silence.

Ranboo dared glance up at him. “… I’d never read it until now. It’s… um… chaotic.”

Techno huffed a laugh. “So’s our world.”

“It makes Wilbur’s taste in… er… ‘aquatic women’ almost believable.”

Techno cracked a smile. He hated when the kid made him do that. “God forbid.”

Ranboo chuckled and took another bite of steak. The air didn’t feel so bad anymore.

“Surprised you didn’t steal from me sooner,” Techno admitted.

“… I’m still sorry.”

Techno paused. In all other regards, Ranboo had been good.

“… You can take anything, y’know? As long as you ask first.”

“Really?” Ranboo began, “I don’t want to—“

“Stop that.”

Instantly Ranboo went quiet.

Techno sighed, “As long as you ask I’ll almost always say yes, Ranboo.”

“… Alright. Thank you.”

“And you can borrow my books. But I can’t replace those. So don’t let them leave the house, okay?” Techno rushed, blunt.

Ranboo stared at him with wide, gentle eyes. “Okay, Techno.”

Ranboo’s condition had improved drastically. The scratchiness had left his voice and his coughing fits were few and far between. His knees had healed and his shoulder was coming along fine. Techno was ready to let him out of the house, but Phil insisted he finished making him at least a warm cape before he rushed about in the cold arctic.

“I want him out of my house sooner than later, Phil. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Techno argued in the later darkness of night, when Ranboo was fast asleep.

“Oh please,” Phil scoffed over a mug of coffee, “As if you don’t like him around.”

“I don’t like anybody around.”

Phil paused mid sip to give him over exaggerated sad eyes.

“… Wasn’t talkin’ about you. You’re fine,” Techno huffed softly.

Phil laughed loudly, eyes crinkling as he shook his head. “Like you aren’t secretly a little happy about him taking your fairytale book.”

“They’re not fairytales, and he’s a thief.”

“Really? Because finally it seems like someone will finally understand the cryptic stories you reference. Didn’t you complain about Tommy not getting your Hercules warning?”

“Theseus,” Techno corrected.

“See? I can’t even keep them straight.”

He crossed his arms and glanced off to the side, leaning back against the wall. “… I haven’t asked him about them. That sounds like talkin’.”

Phil raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

The man shrugged smugly behind his mug. “If it’s a conversation you’ll enjoy… maybe you should.”

“You don’t have to read downstairs. It’s not like you have to try and hide it from me anymore,” Techno interjected as Ranboo tried to sneak down the ladder to the basement, book tucked under his arm. The boy paused and turned back to him.

“Really? I just—“

“— I appreciate you not wanting to be in the way, but it’s gettin’ annoyin’ when you keep sayin’ that over and over.”

“… Sorry.”

“That too.”

Ranboo glanced down the ladder, clearly hoping for an escape. Techno sighed, realizing how he’d probably just scared him off even more.

“Isn’t it freezing down there?” He asked, trying to be a bit softer.

“… A little,” Ranboo admitted.

“Why don’t you stay up here?” Techno sighed heavily, “You said you run cold, right? As long as you’re quiet, I don’t mind you bein’ around.” He caught himself last moment and added, “… Until your house is done and you can go, of course.”

Ranboo cast one last glance down the ladder before hesitantly stepping back and moving over to the newest furniture addition to the house— a leather sofa Techno had taken painstaking care into making. Again, he didn’t sit in one place for long, so it was mostly for Phil to rest and sew on. Definitely not for Ranboo, who was stuck inside with no comfortable place to sit close to the fire.

Definitely not.

Ranboo took a seat and flipped the book open. Techno didn’t get to take a good peek at the page before Ranboo pulled his knees up, hiding it from view.

Techno had been tying fletchings to the ends of arrows (a boring but necessary chore) at the dinner table before catching Ranboo on his flight downstairs. Now, he turned back to the pile of feathers in front of him and sighed before instantly falling back into rhythm: creating notches in the skinny whittled sticks, slotting the feathers into them, and then tying them down firmly with twine. It was monotonous and simple enough to do that it let his mind wander.

He briefly recalled his conversation with Phil the night prior and the suggestion that Techno try and bring up their shared interest in conversation.

Disgusting idea, to subject himself to torturous conversation.

But as he glanced over and noticed Ranboo’s eyes scanning calmly across the page, he found himself growing curious.

 _Ask!_ The voices, always the more extraverted, urged him.

Techno cleared his throat, eyes trailing back to the arrow in hand, and he dared question, “Which one are you reading?”

Ranboo looked up sharply, startled from his entranced reading, before letting his gaze drop again. He thumbed a page before softly saying, “I just began Orpheus and Eurydice.”

Techno chuckled. “Have fun.”

“… That’s not promising,” Ranboo mumbled.

“You’ll see.”

“… Also not reassuring.”

Techno went patiently quiet, tying off arrows and waiting.

His silence was rewarded some time later with a, “Wait, _what?_ ”

Techno cracked a grin. He still hated when he smiled because of him.

“That’s _seriously_ how it ends?”

“Mmhm.”

“But he— he was _so_ close! Why…”

Techno glanced over at him. Ranboo’s brow was pinched and his eyes darted over the page as if he were making sure he was reading the ending correctly.

“Because he couldn’t hear her over the sound of his own doubt.”

“ _That’s_ the lesson? Trust yourself?”

“Also, y’know, trust your partner. And know your partner trusts you, and don’t betray that trust. And uh, if a God gives you instructions, listen to them.”

Ranboo went quiet for a moment, drumming a finger against the book’s spine before slowly saying, “… Persephone’s the one who pretty much convinced Hades to let them go, right?”

“Mmhm.”

“Because… she wanted to give them a chance at life again where they could be happy together.”

“Mmhm.”

“… Is that because, maybe _she_ knew what it was like to be trapped in the underworld? And she knew that fear of being stuck there… and _she_ got the chance to go back to the world of the living, so she maybe saw a bit of herself in Eurydice and wanted the same for her?”

Techno honestly hadn’t been expecting a conversation to spark like this, but he found himself uncomplaining. “Astute,” He commended.

“That’s right?”

“Well… I dunno. It’s all subjective.” Running a finger along the soft edge of a feather, Techno calmly explained, “Myths are more often than not just simple outlines of events. It’s up to us to add emotion and faces to names when we choose to read or retell them. They’re flexible. You can sorta derive whatever meanin’ you want and adapt them easily. I think that’s why I personally enjoy them so much.” As an afterthought he added, “… I like that insight, though, that you just thought of.”

Ranboo gazed over at him, then back down to the book. A small smile graced his face as he shut the book and turned his body entirely to face Techno. “Do you have a favorite?” He asked.

Techno blinked in surprise and put his project on halt. He didn’t meet Ranboo’s eyes, as he still seemed uncomfortable with eye contact, but he directed more attention towards him at the least. He was surprised— so unused to being listened to and having his fascinations asked about. Nobody had ever taken interest in him in such a way. It was almost… nice.

“… Achilles,” He said slowly.

“I haven’t read that one yet.”

“… He was a very powerful soldier in the Trojan war.”

Ranboo nodded slowly, gazing past him and out a window.

Techno had the courtesy to ask, “What’s your favorite?”

“Medusa.”

“Really?” Techno huffed disbelievingly.

Tone gaining a note of defensiveness, Ranboo insisted, “Yeah. I like her.”

“Why?”

“Well what happened to her isn’t her fault.” He sounded very pointed when he said, “If it was widely known that someone would turn to stone by looking her in the eye, and they _still_ tried to fight and provoke her, and then they turned to stone, whose fault is it really?”

Edward gurgled in the corner. The meaning behind all of this was not lost on Techno.

“You’re right,” Techno agreed softly, passively.

Ranboo seemed to relax, glancing back down to the book in his hand. Techno glanced at to it thoughtfully, taking pause.

He hadn’t looked through it in a while, anyways. It would be fine.

“You don’t have to return that every night. You can keep it downstairs with you until you’ve finished it,” He permitted.

Ranboo seemed to begin forming the start of a “really?” or polite denial, or assurance of not wanting to be a bother. But he caught himself, paused, and nodded gratefully. “… Okay. Thank you so much. Um, if you want it back sooner, let me know.”

“I will.”

Techno returned to his arrows and Ranboo returned to the stories. The conversation ended, and for the first time ever the silence felt comfortable.

“And that should do it!”

Techno turned from where he was serving himself a generous helping of baked potatoes to face Phil, who sat on the couch tying off a final thread on a lump of fabric.

Phil turned to him with a bright smile. “You’ll be fucking elated to know that Ranboo can finally move out of your basement.”

“It’s finally done?”

“Get him up here.”

Techno glanced to the ladder, and, deciding he was too lazy to walk down and call Ranboo up for dinner, decided to do the easy thing and give three loud stomps on the wood floor to summon him. Seconds later, Ranboo popped up from the ladder.

“What’s up?”

Phil stood, pitifully short compared to the kid, and thrust the outfit out to him. “You can finally change out of that tattered old thing. This’ll be much warmer for you anyways.”

Ranboo’s eyes widened in surprise and he carefully took it from the older man’s hands. He ran his fingers over the thick fur. “You actually made this for me? I thought you were joking.”

“Nah. Don’t want you freezing to death around here.”

“And,” Techno cut in, picking up his plate from the counter, “this means you can finally get out of my house.”

Ranboo glanced to him for a moment, expression faltering slightly before giving a resolute nod. “Thank you for letting me stay here in the first place.”

Phil pushed Ranboo towards the ladder again. “Try it on and then come up for dinner.” As he showed him to the basement, Techno caught Phil quietly assuring, “And don’t worry about him… _”_

Techno sighed, grabbed a fork, and then took his seat at the table. He didn’t wait for Phil or Ranboo to come up before digging in, hungry from the day’s work.

It was inevitable that Ranboo would have to move out from the start, and Techno didn’t feel any remorse for kicking him out. He’d be fine. And if he ended up being a traitorous backstabber, at least Techno would feel slightly better that he hadn’t been sleeping in his basement before taking advantage of him.

(Techno highly doubted this would happen, of course; Ranboo was a good kid. Still, it never hurt to be cautious.)

The voices were not happy about Ranboo’s departure. _Let him stay! Ranbrother!_

Under his breath Techno muttered, “He hasn’t done anything for me, guys. He’s takin’ up space.”

Thankfully, one voice cut through with, _RANBOO IS GONE CRABRAVE!_ which caused the majority of the remaining voices to join into that chant and distracting them from their worries. Techno cracked a small smile. Better than complaining, he supposed.

He tuned back into reality when Phil returned from the basement with Ranboo behind him.

“Well Techno, what do you think?” Phil questioned. Techno paused to properly take in what Ranboo wore.

A pale blue jacket and matching pants covered Ranboo chest to knee, made of a softer durable material that would surely do well to keep the chill out. Techno saw a flash of Ranboo’s previous red tie poking out from his collar, barely noticeable. Over his shoulders rested a thick red cape with white trim, connected by a gold chain to keep it from slipping off. His hands were covered by thin white gloves to keep his fingers from freezing off, and he’d put on a sturdy pair of boots that went up to his knee— much more apt for the snow than his dress shoes he’d had before.

Techno’s gut twisted. It was all furs and fabrics— usually which came in shades of browns and tans. Which meant that Phil had gone through the extra effort of dying the fabrics blue and red to seem more uniform with his and Techno’s own outfits. It was wholeheartedly unnecessary and terrifying, the attempt at unity.

“You look like you’re dressed to go to a snow ball and woo a princess,” Techno said aloud.

You look like one of us, Techno thought in his head with dread.

Ranboo caved in on himself, both under the tease and the weight of the heavy furs. Capes clearly didn’t do well for his lanky frame, and he did much better with lighter clothes, but it was necessary to keep safe against the chill, Techno knew.

Phil rushed to his defense. “Oh shut up,” He said through a laugh, “I did this shit in four days. Isn’t that impressive?”

“Meh. Come eat.”

“You look very handsome,” Phil assured Ranboo, who returned with an, “Uh… thanks?” They then served themselves their own helpings before taking a seat at the table. They didn’t really eat meals together so formally. Not like this.

Not like a family, Techno thought.

But since they were already all there, they all migrated to their own spots. Ranboo was the first to bring discussion forward. “So… should I pack and leave now?”

“The sooner the better,” Techno affirmed.

Again Phil objected, “Oh come on now, it’s already late. The sun is setting, and it’s gonna get even colder out there. One more night is fine.”

“It’s okay,” Ranboo instantly assured, “I can, um… make it through fine, seriously. Just for tonight.”

“Absolutely not,” The man persisted, “Techno, come on.”

“I’m gonna start charging him one netherite brick every night he stays here,” Techno retorted.

But then Phil gave him, “ _Techno”_ in The Tone. The tone that made Techno look up to meet his stern gaze, and though Techno’s will bent for nobody, he felt the instant guilty need to comply.

The silent demand hung in the air. Ranboo anxiously cut through it with, “I’m seriously okay, guys, I’ll be fine for tonight—“

But Phil was giving him The Look and speaking in The Tone, and Techno hated The Look and The Tone, and the voices were starting to whine and agree again because they always agreed with Phil, and Techno wanted it to stop, and really, what truly was one more night?

“Fine,” he growled, “But just tonight. That’s it. Tomorrow he’s out.”

Instantly Phil eased up with a proud little smirk, and took a bite of potato.

“Are you sure?” Ranboo asked cautiously.

“Yeah yeah, don’t ask or I’ll change my mind.” Techno’s finger tapped incessantly against the table. “Shut up and eat.”

And, yet again, when Techno gave such a demand, you followed it.

Phil had retired to bed early (a side effect from staying up the previous night rushing to finish Ranboo’s clothes), leaving Techno to do dishes. He’d wanted to employ Ranboo to help wash, but given that water burned him, Techno figured he’d be a pretty poor maid.

Ranboo had shucked some of the outermost layers of his new outfit, such as the cape and gloves, as it was warm enough inside that having so many layers would likely just make him sweat (if endermen could sweat). As Techno cleaned, he sat on the sofa, getting some last minute reading in before bed.

He spoke up as Techno toweled off the last plate. “Techno?”

“Mmm?”

“I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me stay in your house. You… _really_ didn’t have to, but I really appreciate it. Considering, y’know. I kinda was technically sided against you in the battle and… stuff…” He trailed off.

Techno paused, wiping his wet hands off on his pants before sighing and shrugging. He truly did appreciate the gratitude, despite not always knowing how to respond to it— he rarely got thanked for anything he did. “Your heart wasn’t in it. It’s fine.”

Ranboo didn’t respond to that. Techno turned to face him and prodded, “… You knew it wouldn’t work, didn’t you?”

“… L’manberg? Trying to defend it?”

“Yeah.”

Ranboo’s eyes fell away to the floor. He swallowed nervously. “Nobody listened. I tried to tell them we’d lose.”

Techno gave a nod. “People are stupid.”

Clearly the conversation had hit a nerve. Ranboo fidgeted with his sleeves, going silent. Techno decided to drop it and spare the kid of any more discomfort, crossing over towards the door. “I’m gonna check up on the turtles. Creeper busted the fencing over there and I’ve gotta fix it.”

Ranboo nodded, but didn’t respond. Techno heaved a sigh before twisting the doorknob and forcing the door open against the cold wind, a gust of chill infiltrating the house.

He paused to glance back at the boy once more, noticing the book left off to the side. He knew for a fact that the moment he left, Ranboo would likely return to it.

The previous conversation replayed in Techno’s mind. He’d tried to warn them.

He hesitated, then asked, “May I suggest something for you to read tonight?”

Ranboo glanced up in surprise, either at the fact that Techno was still there, or at the offer. “Uh, sure.”

Techno pointed to the book. “… Cassandra. And Paris.”

Ranboo grabbed the book and flipped the first page open before looking back up to Techno. “… Okay, I will.”

And with that, Techno turned, stepped outside, and shut the door behind him.

He worked into the late hours of the night, ensuring no precious eggs were lost and fixing the fence until any and all signs of an explosion were gone. Only then did he return to the house.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted with a surprising sight.

He’d assumed Ranboo would be asleep by then. He was wrong. Ranboo laid sprawled across the couch, head resting in his arms and book propped open in front of him. Initially Techno believed him to still be awake, but when he noticed how his eyes had gone void and slitted, he realized he must’ve been asleep.

… Fell asleep reading. Techno gave a soft chuckle despite himself.

He supposed there was no harm in the kid sleeping on the couch. Techno slept in the attic so it wasn’t as if he’d notice or be disturbed by his presence. It was his last night anyways— Techno wouldn’t wake him and tell him to move.

He was about to head upstairs before the dim embers of the dead fire caught his eye. The flames had long since gone out, due to lack of tending, and all that was left was a faint glow. Techno knew well that the heat would vanish from the air in a mere hour without a constant heat source. Yet Techno didn’t rekindle it, as that could end in a house fire, and that was the last thing they needed. It would just have to go cold as it always did.

… That wouldn’t be fun to wake up to, Techno realized.

He took full pause, again looking to Ranboo’s sleeping form. His breathing was slow, easy, and despite the soulless look in his eye, he seemed relaxed. That seemed to be rare for the anxious kid.

The cloak Phil had made for him was draped over the arm of the couch. It was big and heavy and warm.

Techno had begun moving before he could stop himself.

Taking the cape and letting it fall open, he moved to Ranboo’s side as quietly as he could. Then, gingerly, he draped it over him until it covered him like a blanket. Ranboo didn’t stir.

Techo stepped back and looked over his handiwork. The color coordinated outfit really did make him fit in with the rest of them. For a moment, Techno felt silence. Warmth.

Then horror.

He turned and rushed up the ladder as fast as he could. He must have been sleep deprived, surely that was it.

As he fell asleep he tried to banish the memory from his mind, but the voices kept cooing.

* * *

_Friends:_

_Phil_

_Techno_

_Unsure:_

_Tommy_

_Phil made me a new outfit today. It’s warm. I like it._

_I don’t think Techno likes me much, but maybe he does? He tolerates me? He’s kicking me out tomorrow, which is fine. I’ve overstayed my welcome anyways. But I don’t know. I really can’t get a read on him._

_I like his taste in books though. He actually recommended something for me to read tonight, so I think I’ll do that after I finish writing this._

_I kinda wanna read a lot tonight, actually. It’s my last night here, so I’m pretty sure it’s the last time I’ll be able to read the mythology anthology. Techno said I could take things if I asked though. I don’t know. Better safe than sorry._

_Phil said I could have a house in the little clearing really close by. I think I’ll just make a little shack or post there. Nothing big. I don’t want to be in the way._

_But I think I’m gonna enjoy my last night here reading. I like how quiet Techno’s house is. L’manberg was never quiet._

_Techno’s house is…_

_Techno’s house is nice. It’s warm. I like it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I was listening to the hadestown cast recording while writing this


	4. Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are dogs in this chapter. Need I say more?

“What the fuck is _that_ thing?” Is what Phil asked through a mouthful of hot coffee on the first day of Ranboo’s absence.

Instantly Techno bristled. “What is that thing” was never a good thing to hear. Too ambiguous, usually meaning danger. As such, Techno quickly set down the golden apple he had been getting ready to bring to their newest zombie villager downstairs (they were growing quite a hoard in the lower basement. It was probably considered holding hostages at that point, but honestly they were safer at his house than they were at their village where they could get raided at a moment’s notice). He hurried to where Phil stood poised at the window, staring out with a furrowed brow. “What?”

Thankfully, it was no threat. What Phil had been referring to was a hastily made “structure” (if you could call it that) in a far corner of Techno’s yard, just barely visible from their view at the window. It looked no more than a roof on stilts; flimsy and poorly constructed. Ranboo stood beside it, and Techno supposed that was enough of a clue to figure out who had built it.

“Oh God,” Techno grunted in undisguised disgust, “my property value just tanked. This isn’t happening.”

Phil frowned deeply. “Does… he’s not planning on—“

“Livin’ there?” Techno finished.

“Christ…”

“I’m evictin’ him.”

“… Well!” Phil nudged his arm gently, “It’s still better than anything Tommy could’ve made.”

That, unfortunately, was true. Techno glanced out to the open fields to the right, where scattered stones from Tommy’s now deconstructed tower still lay strewn about. “Sure.”

Phil glanced sideways to him. “Maybe… you should… let him back in for another night?”

It was far too early in the morning for Techno’s liking to have this argument. He let his tired eyes fall shut. “Phil, I said last night was the last time. I can’t—“

“Oh come on, having him around isn’t _so_ bad. He was an asset.”

He met Phil’s crinkled eyes. “An _asset?_ ”

“Yeah…” Phil’s mouth twitched up into a smile and Techno sensed the joke before it came. “What’re you gonna do now when you need something off the top shelf and can’t reach?”

Techno wasn’t sure what expression he wore in response to that, but combined with his silence, it made Phil cackle so loud that the man had to lean back from the force of it.

Techno turned back to the window and stared at the boy mulling around the yard, doing his best to ignore the jab. “Go out and stop him.”

“Why me?”

“You’re the one who dragged him here.”

“You seemed pretty damn responsible for him when he was living in here. What changed?”

“He isn’t dyin’ anymore so I don’t have to worry about him.”

“Techno!” Phil gasped in faux shock, “You _worried?_ ”

He would not dwell on that question. He would barge forward with the conversation and not address it, Techno decided. “I want that shack gone by tomorrow.”

Phil, kind as he occasionally was, dropped it. “It’s _your_ property value. You deal with him.”

“You live here!” Techno had started before it was too late, “It’s _our_ house!”

Phil went silent very quickly, and Techno realized his mistake with a horrified little jolt.

 _Ooooh!_ Said the voices _Dadza! Family! Our house!_

“I…” Techno started as the beginnings of a smile— either cocky or proud, Techno didn’t watch long enough to see— began to make its way onto Phil’s face, “That’s not—“

“How about we talk to him together?” Phil offered with mollifying softness.

_Together. Our house._

Techno pushed the door open with a shove so hard that, despite the resisting wind, it flew open and banged back against the wall sharply. “Yep. Let’s… Let’s do that.”

Phil, knowing Techno better than Techno dared know himself, didn’t bring it up again.

Ranboo’s first words when Phil kindly asked him “what the fuck is this” were, “Is it still too close? I can move it back—“

“What even _is_ it?” Phil asked, gesturing wildly to the structure.

“My house!”

Techno and Phil shared a glance. Techno recalled bandaging Ranboo’s poorly treated wounds, recalled how unknowledgeable he was, and alright, perhaps it was partially wrong of him to toss Ranboo to the wind and expect him to fly.

“It’s hideous,” Techno promptly informed him.

Ranboo glanced back at it apprehensively, crossing his arms and shutting in on himself. “Oh… well…” He turned to Phil, seemingly looking for reassurance that it wasn’t as bad as Techno was making it out to be.

It was most certainly as awful as Techno was making it out to be. “Mate… this is… pretty sad,” Phil chuckled.

Ranboo’s head dipped like a scolded dog. “Oh.”

“What happened to that house I was gonna make you?” Phil asked, taking a step towards him with an apologetic smile.

“I… thought you weren’t serious about that? You just said you wanted it over here, and you’ve already done so much for me—“

Techno tapped Phil on the shoulder and leaned close to his ear to give a reminding whisper, “I mean, we really kinda have. Maybe we should let—“

Phil lightly smacked Techno’s nose as if it were a buzzing fly by his head, and Techno gave a surprised little grunt.

“How about you _help_ me make it,” Phil said, “And I can teach you a thing or two about how to make a house that doesn’t look…” He glanced towards the ramshackle shack, as if trying to find a nice way to phrase his thoughts, before giving up and landing on, “Y’know, like shit.”

Ranboo chuckled earnestly. “I mean… I would definitely appreciate that.”

That was fine, Techno decided, but it didn’t aid the fact that his view from his beautiful getaway cabin was being obstructed by something so hideous. “I still want it down by tomorrow.”

Phil turned back to him with a deadpan, “What, so he’s going to sleep in the snow outside with all the skeletons?”

Techno glanced to the side, across the desolate, ice slicked plains. “… No,” He grumbled softly, “Remember what I said? He can sleep with the dogs.”

Phil considered this, then shrugged compliantly, “I mean… the doghouse is pretty nice.”

Ranboo glanced between the both of them. “… The what?”

Phil, never one to rest for a second, was already taking measurements in the snow for the dimensions of Ranboo’s new house. This left Techno as the one to give him the grand tour.

“Yeah,” He explained, footfalls heavy through the fresh layer of snow the night had brought, “Originally Ghostbur built it because he was gonna be my neighbor, but now he hasn’t been around… so… the hound army—”

“I thought Sapnap killed all of them?”

Techno was about to chuckle at the absurdity of _all_ of the wolves dying at once, but then he remembered Sapnap’s ruthless bloodlust whenever he saw a new wolf snarling in his direction, sword slashing through fur, and realized that wasn’t such a ridiculous conclusion to come to.

Techno laughed a little as they approached the dog house. Ranboo was in for a surprise. “… Not exactly.”

He grabbed the door and began to pull it open. He only had the thought to warn Ranboo when the door was already halfway open; a mistake. “Uh, you might wanna step back—“

A dozen grey, furry bodies crammed out of the door at once, and many more began to bark from inside at the disruption. Wolves, smiling and barking and panting, launched themselves into the cold, directly towards Ranboo.

“Oh shoot—“ Ranboo raised his hands to cover his face, instantly cowering back as four dogs leapt towards him.

But they didn’t snarl or bite as he anticipated. One ran circles around him, barking and zooming through the snow. Two butted against his legs and sniffed them up and down eagerly. The last jumped up, planted its paws against Ranboo’s chest, and pushed him down into the snow.

Techno himself was getting swarmed with dogs, but unlike the lankier boy, he was more than used to handling them. He pushed through the ocean of dogs, reached down, and grabbed the offending wolf by the scruff. Giving it a yank, he pulled it off as if it were no more than a burr sticking to Ranboo’s clothes. “Dice,” He commanded above the barking, “No jumpin’.”

But where Dice was pulled away, more dogs dove in, sniffing all over until Ranboo was buried beneath a layer of dogs. Techno heard him hiss from beneath the pile as his face was attacked with licks.

“ _Ow—_ stop— stop licking please…”

Techno was struck with an unexpected laugh, to loud and sudden to try and hide it like he usually did when the kid got him to crack a smile. “You’re sayin’ _please_ to dogs?”

“I’m trying to!”

Still chuckling, Techno held out a hand towards the lump, and Ranboo managed to free his hand to grab it. Techno pulled him up out of the ocean of fur, lightly nudging any scrabbling dogs away with his knee.

Ranboo wiped at his cheeks with a sleeve, but he was smiling. Techno wasn’t really sure he’d seen an honest smile on Ranboo before. He laughed, “Jeez… how many do you have?”

“Um… last I counted… 54. But that’s subject to change.” Techno tried to stomp down his smirk and wasn’t doing a good job of it. “Bruh, what did you _think_ was in this house?”

“… Storage?”

Techno shook his head in good humor and cocked his head towards the door. “Get inside.”

Ranboo ducked his head and entered, Techno following and whistling for the dogs to come back inside. Not all of them complied, and Techno thought he ought to install a dog door sometime before following Ranboo into the room.

Ranboo’s long legs seemed to assist him in stepping over the carpet of dogs that greeted them. “I’m staying _here_ now?” He asked, eyes scanning over every furry face that greeted him.

“I mean, unless you wanna sleep outside. I hope you’re not scared of dogs.”

Ranboo gave a wry smile. “I’m not, I just don’t like them licking me.”

“Well they like to lick, so consider a mask.”

Techno heard him mumble a grievance under his breath. Near the back of the room there was a clear patch of floor, and he stepped over to it and took a seat, back to the wall. He hardly lasted a second before getting a lap and face full of dog.

Techno pointed out in a deadpan, “They’re very friendly.”

“No, _really?_ ” Ranboo scoffed.

“Was that sarcasm?”

“I don’t know, was it?”

“I didn’t know you were capable of such a thing.”

Ranboo rolled his eyes, head tilting as one wolf nosed at his cheek and ear. “Surprise.”

Techno was _still_ smiling despite himself, but found himself giving up trying to deny it. “Is this how you are when you’re comfortable around people?”

The dog nosing at him licked Ranboo’s cheek and he winced, shoulder raising to shield himself from the onslaught. “… What do you mean?”

“I mean you were kinda just… shy. Until you left the nest.”

Ranboo huffed a disbelieving laugh. Two wolves began to snarl in a fight over who got to be in his lap, and neither hybrid attempted to break it up. “I’m not _shy,_ I’m just generally terrified of interacting with people.”

“God what a mood.” Techno leaned against the wall with one arm and used his other hand to pet one of the few dogs who had come to greet him rather than the new visitor. “It’s weird… I can stand in front of crowds as I destroy their countries and governments and give flawless speeches, but the moment Phil and I stop at another realm and eat at a restaurant I can’t even give my order right.”

Ranboo’s shoulders shook with his laugh, which excited the wolves greatly. A dozen tails wagged like flags waving in the wind as the sound rung through the (not so) little dog house. “No, I get it! Uh, one time I was helping Niki bake, and she put me on dish washing duty, and I just kinda… did it. And it burned my hands _so_ bad even though I was being as careful as I could, and it wasn’t until I’d already washed like 3 bowls and some measuring cups that she realized. She apologized, of course, but like… I literally just did it anyways!”

And Techno laughed at that, because it was funny, and he hated that it was funny, but it was. And Ranboo laughed with him, and it was nice.

It was nice.

Ranboo turned his attention onto the dogs again. “Do they have names?”

“Oh, some of ‘em.” Techno pointed to certain wolves as he listed, “That’s Andie. Expert’s over there next to Dorian. Mandy, Troy, Confused—“

“— You named one Confused?”

“— Nico, Lucius, Liz… The one barking outside is Jabber…”

“How do you tell them all apart?”

“Name tags, obviously. And you kinda… get to know them, I guess? I can’t see the tag on the one next to you, but I know it’s Eyebite because of how he’s pushin’ your hand to try and get you to pet him.”

Ranboo glanced to Eyebite and quickly tore his hand away with a skeptical look.

Techno understood the worry immediately. “He’s super nice, don’t worry. Name’s misleadin’. He likes havin’ his chest scratched.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Ranboo raised a hand to Eyebite’s chest and began to pet, seeming almost surprised when the dog responded positively. “… Where do you come up with these names?”

How was Techno meant to tell him that some voices promised fortune in exchange for their names given to a dog? That sounded insane even to him.

“Uhhhh…” Techno glanced down to Liz, who stared up at him with a panting mouth. “Just… kinda… whatever comes to mind?”

Ranboo shrugged and didn’t push, turning his attention to the wolves surrounding them. “I didn’t expect them to be this nice. They seemed kinda ruthless on the battlefield. Wouldn’t they remember my scent and try to attack me?”

“I’m honestly surprised you got bitten in the first place. I sent them after a lot of specific people but you weren’t really… one of them.”

Techno remembered wrapping a piece of chicken in a red bandana, one he’d found forgotten in a corner of his house. He remembered tossing it to the hounds and watching them sniff and tear it apart. He remembered watching stonily as they were sent after the scent of the bandana’s wearer, feeling a cold satisfaction as the red scrap was left mangled and abandoned on the floor.

“Oh…” Ranboo said softly, quieting when Techno went silent.

 _Tommy,_ the voices reminded, _Tommy hurt._

Techno squinted at the floor to try and focus himself. He took a long breath before sighing, “So… anyways… you can stay in here until you finish your house. Uh, please don’t make Phil do it all himself, because he will if you don’t help. He’s nice like that.”

“I want to be helpful!” Ranboo blurted quickly, “I will, I promise.”

Techno gave a nod, starting to step towards the door. “I’m sure he’ll come find you when he needs you, so uh… I’ll just… go.”

He was about to step out the door when he was hit through a realization in the awkward air that he didn’t want to leave Ranboo on a sour note. He wanted to make Ranboo laugh. Making Ranboo uncomfortable felt very wrong.

He’d only ever felt such a way around Phil before, and perhaps Wilbur.

Quickly, to amend the mood shift, he added, “Uh… Enjoy your 54 new roommates.”

And that did manage to get a laugh out of Ranboo. Not as loud or full as the one earlier, but a laugh nonetheless. Techno’s chest felt lighter from the sound alone. “Oh boy. Uh… thank you, seriously.”

“It’s no problem,” Techno responded automatically, which was the most wrong of all, because it _was_ a problem; he was trusting Ranboo with his pets, on his land, doing a thousand favors for him for nothing in return.

Yet Techno found he was okay with that.

It was supposed to be a problem, but it wasn’t.

It had been a problem with Tommy. Not with Ranboo.

Techno left Ranboo to the wolves, unsure how to feel about the lightness in his chest.

By the next day, Ranboo’s shack was gone, and in its place, some wooden beams laid out in a hasty floor plan. Techno was passing by the foundation to stop at the squid pond (which was teeming as ever— he swore it was a breeding frenzy in there), and waved to Phil and Ranboo, standing side by side at a worktable, as he went on his way.

As he passed, though, he picked up on splices of conversation.

“We can’t just stand beams up and expect them to stay that way— they’ll just fall over,” Phil was explaining, “So…?”

After a moment Ranboo replied, “… Stick them in the ground so they’re supported?”

“You got it.”

“That’s right?”

“Yeah! Well done, mate. But, obviously, the ground’s frozen solid around here, so we have to…”

They were out of earshot by then, but Techno cast a glance over his shoulder to study them.

The winds were buffeting on that day, enough to make Techno tear up in the cold if he didn’t squint. Bitingly cold. But in the Blade house, work never stopped. Even Phil knew this. Hell, that’s why he was giving an architecture lesson in the frigid air.

But he wasn’t without care. When Techno looked at the pair, he noticed, held out behind Ranboo’s back and curling around him, a wing. Phil’s wing, outstretched to protect him from the wind. Even from a distance, Techno could see how it was mangled and frayed from a blast, the remaining feathers disrupted in the wind. Yet still, he protected Ranboo. He protected Ranboo from war. He protected Ranboo from the cold. And with how invested he was in whatever lesson he was giving Ranboo, with so little thought to where his wings unfurled, it was clearly unconscious.

And perhaps Techno wouldn’t have found this so strange normally; Phil was a father at heart; he got on with kids in a way Techno never could. What caught Techno off guard was that he _understood._

Phil hadn’t _needed_ to make Ranboo clothes. Phil hadn’t _needed_ to shield Ranboo from the wind with a wing.

And Techno hadn’t needed to tend Ranboo’s wounds. Techno hadn’t needed to lay a blanket over Ranboo as he slept.

Yet it was unconscious. Natural. Normal.

He protected Ranboo because it was normal.

He’d protected Tommy because it had felt normal too.

But as Techno took in the sight of them, side by side, he saw the difference. It was in Ranboo’s attentive gaze. It was in his open, listening mind as Phil spoke. It was in each question he asked and each response he gave.

It was in the respect. The respect Tommy had never given him.

Ranboo respected Phil and Techno because it was normal. Phil and Techno helped Ranboo because it was normal.

Techno turned away and walked into the wind. He recognized the feeling in his chest with growing familiarity and comprehension.

But he didn’t comment on it.

* * *

_Friends:_

_Phil_

_Techno_

_Unsure:_

_Tommy_

_Tubbo_

_I think I’ve tried writing this like eight times now, but every time I start a dog steps on my paper and it’s really starting to get on my nerves._

_I can’t be too mad, though. They’re very nice roommates. Not as nice as Edward, but I like having them. Techno didn’t like the house I made so I’m living with his dogs now. This feels like a demotion after staying in his home, but I’m not mad. It was nice enough of them to let me stay in their house in the first place._

_Now Phil’s going to help me make a new house. One all for me. Hopefully this one won’t be as disorganized as the one I had in L’manberg. But then again, I always felt stressed in L’manberg and never really had time to organize things. I was always so busy._

_Techno and Phil are always busy too, but it’s a nice busy. They’re working all for themselves and not for a country, and I find that somewhat interesting._

_Because work in L’manberg was always notekeeping and papers and meetings and it was scary and complicated. Here it’s feeding the cows or chopping wood, and I guess arguably that’s physically harder, but it seems more rewarding. There’s no obligation to create or work for the good of anyone else besides themselves, and in a way its less stressful? Obviously they help each other and help me, but that’s different because we’re…_

_We’re something. I don’t know, but it’s different. We’re friends, but it’s not the same way that, say, Tubbo was my friend. Because Tubbo was my friend, but he was also my president, which meant that if he asked me to get him some blaze rods, I mean I would’ve anyways because he’s my friend, but I guess I would have also been obligated to because he was above me?_

_That’s really weird now that I think about it._

_I don’t know what I’m saying. I guess what I’m getting at is that I’m looking forward to having my own house that I put effort into making. L’manberg was pretty built up when I first arrived, and I didn’t get a lot of say over my house. I’m gonna get a lot more choice in this, I guess, and it’ll feel really good to live in something I worked so hard on. I mean, I worked hard on my house that Techno and Phil hated, but this is going to be different because I’ll actually know what I’m doing this time. Phil’s going to teach me._

_I don’t mind it in the dog house, though. Techno’s wolves are actually pretty nice. I really like Evion, she’s been in my lap a lot today. They can be a bit hard to sleep by because they’re always moving around, but I’m not really going to complain about being surrounded by dogs. I wish they didn’t lick so much though. It stings._

_Being around them makes me think of my pets, though. I left them in the woods in that little grove with the cornflowers when Phil was bringing me to Techno’s house because I wasn’t totally sure if it was a trap or not. I think I’m confident to say that they’d be safe here. That I’m safe here._

_I miss Enderchest. I really hope she doesn’t mind dogs, because she’s gonna have a lot of new friends to meet…_


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo learns how to homestead B)

“It looks pretty dead.”

“Yeah, that’s how you know it’s ready to harvest.”

“… When it’s rotting?”

“Christ, no. It’s still in the ground… it’s a _root_ Ranboo, you can’t see the root until you dig it up.”

“But it’s dying on top.”

“By that logic, all the trees would be rottin’ away where they stand right now.”

Techno had once looked over scores and scores of potatoes in a field. A potato empire. “A problem,” Phil had once said through laughter at the sight. Now that he was in the snow, he had to scale back to something more realistic.

Growing out in the snow wasn’t impossible, so long as he found the softer patches of ground and knew to cover his crops at night. He grew a little bit of everything: carrots, wheat, beetroots, the works. However, predictably, the large majority of his little garden was taken up by potatoes. They were easy to grow and one of the most versatile foods; Techno had an affinity. Phil would make fun of him, but never once complained about his cooking, so he didn’t see the issue.

Techno began to figure that, now that Ranboo was healthy enough to do so, if he was going to take up space on Techno’s vista, the least he could do was be productive.

Ranboo, of course, was uneducated in the art of potato growing, as he was with most things. Techno supposed it wasn’t such a bad idea to give up a few minutes of his day to teach Ranboo the proper way to do things. The kid had a lot to learn.

“So that one’s ready then?” Ranboo asked from where he was crouched next to Techno, pointing towards one particular spud whose green top was beginning to die away.

“Should be,” Techno mumbled, “Dig it up. Or does the water in the soil hurt you?”

“It shouldn’t. I pick up dirt all the time.”

Techno didn’t bother to ask. He sat back against the dirt and shot Ranboo an expectant look. The latter reached forward, and rather than pulling it up by its stem, he dug his long fingers into the ground around the plant. Carefully, he pulled the ground up, and to Techno’s surprise, no earth fell from the gaps between his fingertips. Despite being carved by fingers and nails, the hole in the ground where the plant had once been was so cleanly cut it looked as though a shovel had dug it up.

Ranboo set his handful of dirt to the side, and as soon as it touched the ground, gravity returned to it and the dirt fell away to reveal a ripe potato. Ranboo smiled down at it. “It _is_ ready!”

Techno stared at this entire sequence in bewilderment. So confused that he had to try it himself, he located another ready potato plant and dug his fingers into the cold ground as Ranboo had done. But as he pulled it up, the hole was left jagged and messy, and earth escaped from between the cracks in his hands. All he’d succeeded in was getting his hands unreasonably dirty.

Setting that potato to the side and wiping his hands hastily off on his trousers, he squinted at Ranboo. “Do that again.”

Ranboo gave him an odd look for the stare, but did as he was told. Again, as he extracted another potato from the ground, the earth remained nearly undisturbed.

“How,” Was Techno’s demand.

“How… what? Did I do something wrong?”

“You…” Techno gestured between Ranboo and the various clean holes in the ground.

“What?”

“You just pick up dirt… nicely?”

Ranboo gave him a dead on, incredulous stare, and Techno felt his hair stand on end when he looked in the boy’s eyes a second too long.

“Okay, okay,” He supplied as he tore his eyes away, eager to change topics, “That didn’t make sense. Just… forget about it. You didn’t do anything wrong. Let me show you how to cover them up for when it snows.”

And Ranboo kept shooting him glances as though he didn’t believe him, but like any good student, he didn’t question his teacher’s judgement.

“Alright!” Ranboo said eagerly, “How to not get stung 101!”

A laugh escaped Techno in a quick breath, and he let it go. He’d long since stopped trying to restrain them; Ranboo was much too good at pulling them out of him. “Eh… not really. Honestly we don’t really even touch the bees.”

They stood behind the line of beehives beside Techno’s house as the sunset cast the white landscape to gentle orange. Techno was planning on having this be a quick lesson after dinner so he could go to bed sooner than later, and Ranboo, ever polite, complied with zero question.

“They’re cold blooded, so even if they got out they’d probably fall asleep,” Techno explained, “Sorta like you.”

“Huh?”

“Coldblooded.”

“I’m not—“

“Is that what your other half is? A bee monster?”

Ranboo squinted at him before gesturing to the white half of his face. “What bee looks like _this?_ ”

“… Albino ones?”

“More like al-bee-nos.” Ranboo snapped his fingers and pointed them at Techno in finger-guns.

“Ayo,” Techno agreed with a small smile.

The contraption before them was more or less a tiny greenhouse; A small tube of glass with beehives lined across the back. The glass contained a slew of flowers planted in lush grass for the bees’ enjoyment. Phil had somehow built and automated it all to keep it heated, keep the flowers maintained, and collect the honey. It wasn’t uncommon to walk past the glass and hear little thuds as the fat, sleepy insects tapped lightly against the glass in their ditzy flights.

Techno knocked on the wooden back of it, the bees not even in sight from where they were behind the machine. “So basically… Don’t ask me how any of this works, ‘cause I have no idea. Phil built it. The important part is back here.”

He traced down the wall with a finger, pointing to a row of funnels attached to the hives. “You see these funnels?”

“Mhm.”

“Again, don’t ask me how, but basically the honey drips down from the hives, through these, and into…” Below the funnels were a line of sealed drawers. Techno unlatched one and pulled it open, a gush of heat coming out to reveal a small bucket of collected honey inside. “… _these._ ”

“… This is a lot easier than I thought it would be.”

“You wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t told you how,” Techno pointed out, grabbing the bucket from inside.

“… True. Kinda thought I would break it.”

Techno hummed and shut the drawer. “Grab one. We take these inside, put them in bottles, and then bring the buckets back. Gruelin’ work, I know.”

Ranboo opened another drawer and pulled the honey pot out. “It’s warm in there…”

“Has to be or the honey will freeze.”

They stepped back from the machine. “How to not get stung 101 over,” Techno concluded as they headed for the house.

Ranboo shot a glance back to it, the bees blissfully unaware to the robbery they’d just experienced. “Phil built _that?_ ”

“Phil knows a lot. He’s the one who told Dream how to build the grid rig over L’manberg for the TNT.”

Ranboo’s gaze turned slightly weary from this news. “Where does he learn it?”

A good question, and one Techno himself wasn’t entirely sure how to answer. He grabbed the door and held it open for Ranboo, who had to duck under the doorframe to get in. When he stepped inside to meet him, the only response Techno could come up with was, “… He just learns how to not die, I guess.”

On occasion, Techno’s books would still disappear from his shelf, only to diligently be returned later. This was absolutely fine by him— Ranboo probably treated his books with better care than even Techno had at times.

Often Techno would make dinner while Ranboo sat curled on the couch, book in his lap, reading silently. Neither talked and neither needed to; The silence between them had gone from strained to comfortable over time. Techno wasn’t sure how it had progressed to that point, but he supposed that, for two people who struggled to talk to others, it made sense that they both silently agreed that talking wasn’t needed between them.

One night as Techno sipped on a mug of honey-sweetened tea (a much needed relief on his throat that had been abused by the chill air of the outdoors), waiting for a batch of fire resistant potions to brew, Ranboo sat nearby with his nose in a book. Then, out of nowhere, he muttered, “Zeus _really_ hated women, my God.”

And so taken off guard by this strange, yet true little outburst, Techno had to choke down his mouthful of hot tea, quickly setting his cup down before he spilt any, and cough and sputter through laughter.

Ranboo looked over to him, a wide smile splitting his face as he joined in with soft chuckles.

The conversation didn’t progress much from there, but Techno told Ranboo afterwards that he _supposed_ the books could leave the house so long as they _eventually_ returned to his shelf.

(Later still, Ranboo, leather-bound text tucked under his arm, bid Phil and Techno good night as he headed to the dog house, assuring Techno he’d return the book as soon as he was finished with it).

“Would it be okay if I took a couple golden apples?” Ranboo asked one day, looking down to Techno hopefully.

Without second thought, Techno paused, iron axe (he really ought to make a new netherite one) poised to swing down and land another hit on the tree he was chopping, and said, “Yeah sure.”

“Awesome, thanks.” Ranboo turned tail, about to leave.

“Why?” Techno thought to ask, “You goin’ somewhere?”

Ranboo shot him a small, secretive smile over his shoulder. “Just to the nether. I’ll be back before night.” And before Techno could ask any more, he hurried towards the house with a, “Thanks!”

The house was coming along. Wood had been replaced with granite and stone, and the hill had been mildly excavated— perfect to build into.

When Ranboo wasn’t reading, writing, or helping out around the property, he was helping Phil with the house. Techno wasn’t involved in the construction project, but every morning as Phil drank his coffee beside him, he’d glance out the window to see the progress on the new building.

“He learns quick,” Phil said on a cloudy morning, “He’s a good kid.”

Ranboo, shouldering the cold to lay some more stone bricks, was unaware of the people watching him.

“Yeah,” Techno said in nonchalant agreement.

The hounds now had a dog door, courtesy of him, which meant they had free reign to tear around the yard whenever they pleased, and had free reign to terrorize everyone trying to get work done into playing with them.

Evion approached Ranboo after dashing a lap around the yard and dropped a stick at his feet. He seemed to try to reason with her that no, he couldn’t play, he was busy, but she simply leapt back and forth, riled up by the biting morning frost. After a moment, Ranboo seemed to resign. He bent down, picked up the stick, and hurled it across the yard. Evion, along with a slew of other wolves he now had the attention of, dashed after it and proceeded to fight over it. A couple split from the herd to grab sticks of their own, round back to Ranboo, and urge him to throw again, thus repeating the traitorous cycle. Soon enough the poor kid was swarmed with dogs, though judging by his grin he didn’t seem to totally mind.

“You’re smiling,” Phil pointed out quietly as Techno observed the display.

“Am not,” Techno vehemently denied.

Phil just sighed and shook his head. “Hell, mate,” He groaned, “You’ve got to admit you like him _eventually._ ”

One night Techno returned from the nether and, upon entering his home, was met with two amber eyes blinking steadily at him from a black mass.

Upon further inspection, the blob in question was a lithe cat perched on top of none other than Ranboo’s shoulders. Ranboo sat hunched at the dining table, scribbling frantically in that little notebook of his, and as the cat stared evenly at Techno, it balanced on the tall boy’s shoulders and kneaded softly into his cape.

Techno had to sigh as he set his sword to the side. Just what he needed was yet another pet.

“Ranboo,” He alerted softly.

Ranboo jumped and slammed his book shut, turning to Techno with momentary wide, frantic eyes. It caught Techno off guard to see him so afraid after his recent lax behavior, and even despite how Ranboo relaxed slightly when he realized it was only Techno who had called out to him, Techno asked, “Uh… you alright?”

“… Yeah,” Ranboo said after a moment, nodding slowly, “I… yeah. Sorry.”

Great— they’d scaled back to apologizing for no reason. Techno gave him a look.

“I mean—“ Ranboo sighed, reaching a hand up to gently stroke at the cat’s tail, “… Just… it was a weird day.”

Techno wouldn’t pry if Ranboo didn’t divulge. He pointed to the guest poised above Ranboo’s head. “Cat.”

“Oh! Uh, yeah this… this is Enderchest.” Ranboo gave a nervous little smile and glanced up at the black cat, who stared back unflinchingly.

“You named it Enderchest?” Techno huffed.

“Uh…” Ranboo plucked Enderchest from his shoulders and placed her in his lap, petting her behind the ears, “Back in my home in L’manberg, there was this one chest she loved to sleep in. And, she’s black, like an ender chest… so.”

Techno wasn’t much better with names himself. He just gave an amused hum, unclipping his weighty cape from his shoulders and going over to stoke the fire.

“… Would you like me to keep her out of the house?” Ranboo offered, “I understand if you don’t want her in here.”

Techno had never written in the fine print that he didn’t want pets in the house, so perhaps that was on him.

Besides, maybe it would be better for Ranboo to have some sort of company to help him out of whatever petrified trance he’d been in when Techno had walked in.

“… She can stay,” Techno permitted softly.

“… Thank you,” Ranboo mumbled.

Enderchest didn’t give her thanks, but Techno figured she’d be glad to stay out of the cold.

Of all the things Techno wanted to see when he opened his door that was getting frantically pounded upon, Ranboo, shaking and terrified, was not one of them.

Even so, the first thing Techno said was, “You don’t have to knock, you practically live h—“

“Phil is hurt.”

Techno had never shoved a child to the ground so fast.

The voices were quick to follow his rushed footsteps outside. _Phil!? Hurt!? Phil hurt!? Hurtza? Who hurt Phil!? Blood?_

Ranboo must’ve stumbled after him, because suddenly he was a pace behind him and saying, “I didn’t see what happened— I just ran to get you because I didn’t know what to do—“

Techno wasn’t hearing him, _couldn’t_ hear him over the rush of wind past his ears that sounded like frantic whispers. He wasn’t even sure where Phil _was,_ he just knew he had to find him.

Thankfully, the mystery of where was very quickly solved.

Phil was laying in the snow next to Ranboo’s house, and he was groaning, and there was a slick wet from his shoulder, and then—

Then he was sitting up and glaring between Techno and Ranboo in kind. And then he was saying, “Jesus fuck, Ranboo, now you’ve got him riled up. Way to go.”

Techno dropped to his knees beside the man, uncaring of how the snow soaked instantly through his trousers and was cold against his skin. “What happened?” He heard himself demand.

“I’m fine, Techno—“

“ _What happened?_ ”

The man sighed in annoyance as if he’d merely dropped an ice cream cone rather than almost died. “A fuckin’ beam fell on me. I’m hardly fuckin’ bleeding. I’ve survived far worse than this— Techno, mate you look like you’re about to explode.”

_KILL THE BEAM. DESTROY THE HOUSE_ , the voices demanded. Techno forced himself to breathe and did neither of those things. Instead he stood and held a hand out for Phil to grab and pull himself up. Phil was okay, Phil was _fine_ , so Techno was fine. He shot Ranboo a withering glare for making him worry so much, though he figured that it likely would’ve been worse had Phil come in on his own. Techno would’ve likely been even more furious for not knowing sooner.

Ranboo shriveled under the stare, eyes dropping guiltily to the snow. As Techno helped a complaining Phil towards the house, Ranboo stepped back, seemingly to give them space.

Techno didn’t let that slide. He pointed to him and demanded, “You come here and help.”

“Christ, he doesn’t have to help with _anything_ ,” Phil insisted, “Neither do you. I can deal with this myself. _I’m_ the idiot who got fuckin’ squashed.”

Techno wouldn’t hear it. “You are helping,” He demanded to Ranboo.

Ranboo didn’t utter a word, just nodded in silent terror and followed like a dog with its tail tucked.

Because as he’d learned since the first day he’d arrived: When Techno gave a command like that, he wasn’t to be ignored.

Phil was right, and perhaps Techno _was_ being a tad overdramatic. Upon shedding his outer layers of clothing, the gash really wasn’t big. Barely a cut— more of what would turn into a bruise. Techno knew, make no mistake, that Phil was going to be _very_ sore for a while, but a couple weeks and some time and he’d be back to normal.

“Told you so,” Phil grumbled when Techno said as such.

Techno turned to Ranboo, who was cowering in the corner by Edward. “Ready for a lesson?” He asked gruffly. Of course, it wasn’t truly a question; Ranboo was going to help whether he wanted to or not.

And he clearly did not want to. He frantically shook his head. “No, that’s— bad idea.”

“Too bad.”

“I don’t want— Techno, I’ll probably just accidentally hurt him more—“

“And what if I wasn’t home, and it was just you and him and he got hurt more because you didn’t do anything?”

Phil protested, “Wouldn’t happen because I’d deal with it myself because I’m _fine_ —“

Techno, temper much too short to deal with nerves on his or anyone else’s part, growled, “Get over here.”

The unsaid threat of ‘or else’ must have been scarier than the thought of causing Phil any more pain, because Ranboo instantly hurried over to the injured man.

Techno examined the wound carefully. It seemed that the thick furs Phil wore were to thank for absorbing the majority of the hit. Not deep at all— but blood that would need to be cleaned nonetheless.

“Get water and a cloth. Yes, I’m makin’ you do this,” Techno answered before Ranboo could ask.

Ranboo nodded and darted over to the sink to fill a bowl and get a towel before returning to Phil’s side. He looked down to Techno apprehensively, hesitating.

Techno scoffed. “And… clean it? What did you think I would say?”

Ranboo glanced down at the bowl in his lap, swallowed, and then dunked the cloth into the water. As soon as his hand came into contact with the liquid, he hissed under his breath, and Techno had the mind to realize what he’d just asked him to do.

“Wh— you idiot!” He huffed, “Don’t hurt yourself!”

Phil stayed totally silent as Ranboo began to wipe the blood from his skin, who muttered as he worked through the pain, “It’s fine, it’s fine, this is fine—“

“No— oh my God, gimme it.”

Ranboo practically flung the wet rag at Techno, sighing in relief once it was out of his grasp and instantly wiping his hand dry on his pants.

Techno took the bowl from his lap and set it to the side, and, despite his unspent anger, kept his touch as gentle as possible as he wiped down the marred skin. Phil was silent, which was odd, but Techno preferred it to his complaining that he could do everything himself.

He found it difficult to understand why Ranboo was so jumpy about tending to someone else in such a way. It had only been a few weeks since Techno had been in this exact position, wiping Ranboo’s wounds (which had been far worse than Phil’s) with a damp towel just as he was now.

Wait.

Techno paused and glanced to Ranboo, who was bouncing a leg incessantly. “Hold on,” He started, “I literally wiped your injuries with water when you first arrived. Didn’t that burn?”

“Uhhh…” Ranboo averted his eyes, fingers twisting and fidgeting with each other as he stuttered, “I mean… well, to be fair— I mean it wasn’t like… Okay, I’ve been like _dunked_ in water before, so it wasn’t so bad by comparison—“

The voices: _Hurtboo, Ranboo hurt, hurt, you hurt, you hurt Ranboo,_ you _hurt Ranboo._

Techno balled up the towel in his fist and slammed it down as he whirled to face Ranboo fully. “And you didn’t say anything _why?_ ”

Ranboo startled back, “I didn’t… it wasn’t a big deal— you were trying to help—“

“And what did I say on the very first day? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong!”

Ranboo curled in on himself, which was something he hadn’t done around Techno for a while, and mumbled, “I assumed you wouldn’t care—”

“Of _course_ I care!”

The admission shocked the house into silence.

Ranboo stared at him with scared eyes, hunched into himself in that same, defensive, untrusting way that he’d arrived in, that _Tommy_ had arrived in, and Techno felt the truth weigh down on him more heavily by the second. The truth that he hated seeing Ranboo be scared of him, or of anyone, or of _anything_ in the exact same way he’d hated seeing Tommy scared.

_“What happened here, Tommy?”_ He’d asked, feeling instant guilt for bringing him into the small room when the boy instantly began to tremble.

_“Don’t ask questions, Tommy,_ ” He’d said, shoving that guilt aside as Tommy cowered behind him while Techno, the sole thing barrier between him and his tormentor, threatened to give him up willingly.

_“I won’t let him find you, Tommy_ ,” He’d promised before he could stop himself, seeing Tommy glance worriedly out the window every other minute, needing to reassure him. But what for? He didn’t have to do anything for him.

But he did. He had to. He had to because if he didn’t, the guilt would devour him whole. The guilt from seeing Tommy in fear, regardless of whether he’d caused it or not. The only thing that had let him stare Tommy down evenly on Doomsday was him letting the voices take precedent in his mind, lulling him into a comfortable, bloodthirsty trance.

Ranboo was staring at him in fear now, and Techno had caused that with no trance involved. He didn’t need the voices or Phil to reprimand him for it, because the guilt was already lapping at his stomach in a sickening pit.

When, Techno wondered, had causing fear stopped being _fun?_

He didn’t know. But he knew he had to calm down. He knew he needed to reassure Ranboo before that terrified little look he was giving was burned into Techno’s mind against his will in the same way Tommy’s had been.

“Of course I care,” He repeated, quieter now, the truth hissing out like he was sharing a secret.

He wanted to say more after that, but nothing came out. Nothing needed to.

His soft tone seemed to work. Ranboo relaxed slightly, slowly, gaze shifting away from scared and clicking into understanding. Almost sheepishly, then, he turned his head away entirely.

For a moment, Techno was afraid he’d done something wrong, but then Ranboo gave a soft, “… Thank you,” and the words were crafted out of something equally as vulnerable.

Phil didn’t say a word.

Phil was also still injured, Techno remembered in a moment of thankful diversion.

Daring to break the delicate quiet, he turned his gaze back to the injury at hand, cleared his throat, and said, “… You know where the bandages are?”

Ranboo gave an, “Mhm.”

“Grab them. Let me teach you how to wrap this.” He chuckled softly then, and he was unaware until that moment that his own voice could sound so warm, “I’ve seen you wrap wounds before and it’s… uh… not impressive.”

Ranboo huffed a little laugh as he stood, and Phil’s lips pulled up into a smile, and Techno supposed he’d done something right.

And show him, Techno did. Ranboo wrapped Phil’s shoulder (despite it not needing all that much work in the first place) perfectly right, and Phil only flinched once.

And when Techno told him, “Good job,” when he’d finished, Ranboo’s smile did enough to quell any remaining self-reproach that lingered in Techno’s mind.

For a minute, there was quiet, and then softly, Ranboo said, “… Uh, if it makes you feel any better, um… that water you had me drink… none of that hurt.”

Techno hadn’t even stopped to consider that. He was grateful Ranboo had intercepted him with this information before he could beat himself over the head with it when he remembered on his own. “It didn’t?”

“No, uh… I can drink water just fine. Y’know, because it’s the base of a lot of potions and teas and stuff, so… yeah. That didn’t hurt.”

Techno vividly remembered how hungrily Ranboo had gulped those glasses Techno offered down, and felt solace in the clarification. “Oh. That’s… good.”

“Yeah.”

They glanced to each other and, and not one shied from the other’s gaze.

Then, suddenly, Ranboo’s brow pinched in thought before he sprung to his feet and gave a rushed little, “I need to do something— uh— have a good night!” And before Techno could ask, he’d vanished.

That left only Techno and Phil in the quiet little house.

Phil remained silent as he pulled his shirt on, and Techno now had the time to think of how odd the man’s silence was on the whole matter. Not once had he interrupted and told them to get along or told Techno to stop shouting.

Perhaps it was to do them both a favor. Because as Techno cleaned up their scattered first aid supplies, Phil never jabbed or teased him for finally “admitting to liking him”. He never made fun of the display of vulnerability he’d just watched. He never even brought it up.

What he said instead was perhaps worse.

As Techno settled next to him on the couch, Phil finally broke his silence. His eyes, which had been long fogged since Ranboo and Techno had first started their mild bickering, cleared suddenly as he looked to Techno.

“You know…” He muttered, “… In my head, I was always comparing Ranboo to Tommy.”

“Hah… Me too,” Techno admitted.

“Well, that makes sense for you. But for me…” He shook his head, smiling, but not enough to crinkle his eyes. “… I think I have it all wrong. He isn’t like Tommy at all.”

“He really isn’t,” Techno agreed, because he realized that fully now. Despite his overlapping feelings about the two, Ranboo was diplomatic and calm. Tommy was neither of those things.

When Phil didn’t expand on this thought himself, Techno prompted, “Then who…?”

Phil looked down, then up, then down, then up to Techno again. And then he said, “Wilbur. He reminds me of Wilbur.”

And the rest was unsaid, but Phil was correct, and Techno realized how that was so much worse.

* * *

_Friends:_

_Phil_

_Techno_

_Unsure:_

_Tommy_

_Tubbo_

_Techno cares about you._


	6. Repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: the roof-building in this chapter isn't realistic pls don't follow those directions. hire someone to build your roof for u. you'll see what I mean

Once Wilbur’s name was uttered into the air of the house, it didn’t leave.

Techno now understood why Phil kept so busy. He’d understood all along, somewhat; moving and working prevented too much thinking. He’d always known that, always practiced and endorsed it. But now he knew what the unwanted thoughts were. Now that Phil had been injured and couldn’t distract himself until he healed, he was forced to face those thoughts head on.

And he couldn’t keep quiet about them.

“He wants me to resurrect him. He… wants to come back.”

Techno stared at him evenly. “Mmm.”

“… I need totems.”

Phil’s eyes were tired. Tired not because of hundreds of immortal years, but because of two, maybe three months of horrifying mortality and loss. Techno would not exhaust him even more. “… That’s some shady magic you’re playin’ with, Phil.”

“I know.”

“… You’re listenin’ to his ghost? Ghostbur isn’t—“

“The same,” Phil finished, “I know.”

He would not exhaust him, but he would try and protect him. Let him down gently. “… You really want him back?

Phil swallowed heavily. His body moved with the weight of time even in the slightest twitches of his face, the droop of his brow, the air escaping his lips. Time, but not age. His eyes dragged across the room before meeting Techno’s again.

“I’ve wanted Wilbur back since before Ghostbur wanted him back,” He said, “I’ve wanted Wilbur back since the moment he was gone. Since… since I put my blade in his chest. Since I saw his eyes on that day… and saw that he wanted to leave.”

The winged man swallowed thickly, having no tears, only enervation. Techno knew there was no convincing him otherwise.

He took a deep breath, and nodded. “Alright.”

“So…” Phil said, trying to force a smile to lighten the room. It didn’t work. “Will you let me out of house arrest? This is the second time this has happened to me, you know.”

“For totems?”

“No, to get a damn loan.” Phil chuckled sarcastically.

Techno’s eyes shifted over to where his sword hung at the door. “… No.”

“Oh fuck off—“

“But I’ll help you.”

Phil instantly became serious again. “Techno, this could be dangerous. Don’t...”

“Since when have you worried about _me_ getting hurt?”

“This is different.”

Techno was already stepping towards the door.

“Christ,” Phil sighed, “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

Techno turned to regard him again. He would not exhaust him. He would take that weight of eternity and shoulder whatever he could. “We’ll guide him home again, Phil.”

And then he exited into the night.

Ranboo hadn’t been around lately. Whenever Techno caught a glimpse of him, he was rushing in and out of home quickly. Often he’d come in for a quick breakfast with new burns on his face and arms. When Techno asked, he always said he’d been in the nether.

What he needed from the nether so bad, Techno was not sure. He was concerned, though, because it had all started when Ranboo had made his sudden escape after Techno’s confession the other night.

Perhaps he really had made him uneasy. Moreso than he’d thought.

Techno was just as busy, of course. He was trying his damn hardest to track down a cartographer, but there were few to be found in the area. His quests were fruitless, and he’d return home to a solemn Phil empty handed night after night.

Construction on Ranboo’s house had just about completely ceased in light of Phil’s predicament (which, fortunately, was healing fine, just slowly). Seeing the half finished project was driving Phil mad, but Ranboo refused to work on it; he was too busy flitting from place to place for God knows what, and he didn’t seem confident in his building abilities without Phil to assist him.

“For Christ’s sake,” Phil said around lunch, one week after receiving his injury, “Can’t _you_ help him finish it? It just keeps _sitting_ there.” He was staring out the window at the project, face drawn in frustration.

Techno scoffed at the idea. “Since when is that _my_ chore?”

Phil turned to glare at him. “Since you refuse to let me work on it myself.”

“You’re hurt.”

“It’s not that bad, Techno! Shit, if you’re gonna keep me here, then you can do it yourself.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why? Is it because of Ranboo?” The glare turned pointed. Scolding. Knowing. “I know you’re avoiding him just as much as he’s avoiding you.”

Techno was concerned about Ranboo’s continued disappearing, yes, but also undoubtedly appreciating it; Ranboo’s absence was making it easier for him to pretend his outburst had never happened. And honestly, if Ranboo was steering clear of him, he would do the same.

“You two were doing so well, too,” Phil huffed.

“I’m not avoiding him,” Techno lied, “He’s just never around.”

“He’s out there now.”

“… He is?”

Techno joined Phil’s side. He wondered briefly if it was odd that they’d watched Ranboo from this window so many times now.

Ranboo was moving fast, totally concentrated. He was at the workbench they’d set up next to Ranboo’s (not very homely) house, working on something Techno couldn’t quite make out. A couple dogs butted around his legs, and Techno was pretty sure they were beginning to view him as another wolf after so much time living with them. Maybe Phil was right; they really should get him out of that dog house.

Phil sighed and stepped away and towards the ladder leading down to the basement. “Christ, I gotta do _something._ I’m gonna sew a throw pillow for him or some shit as a house warming gift, I think I’m losing my mind.”

Techno cracked a smile. He really was like a father.

Ranboo’s house was getting piled with snow, and that in itself would be a challenge to clear once construction resumed. It looked like a shell, standing hollowly on the hill.

“Go help him,” Phil demanded.

“No.”

“That’s not a request. I’m serious, Techno.”

He was getting into The Tone again. Techno braced himself. “Why’re you so—“

“Just do it. Get along with him. Suck it up.”

“I’m trying to work on getting Wilbur back,” Techno insisted. _You know, your_ actual _son._

Phil started to step down the ladder, now totally uncaring for the conversation and focused on his Pinterest Decor plans. “The people around me that are alive are just as important to me as the ones that are dead.”

Techno groaned, not unlike a bored teenager, and insisted, “Do I _have_ to?”

And then, as his head disappeared below the floor, Phil said, “Go help your brother, Techno.”

Techno froze up, the words washing over him like he’d just had a bucket of frigid water dumped on his head.

Phil had said it so naturally, so factually, so _subconsciously_. Techno didn’t think he’d even done it on purpose— he’d hardly been paying attention. A slip of the tongue.

The voices were going mad. _BROTHER. TECHNOBROTHER. RANBROTHER. DADZA. BROTHER._

“No,” He quickly corrected, “No no— shut up.”

But of course they didn’t listen. Techno’s stomach whirled as he rested a hand against the wall, as if to hold himself upright.

He couldn’t deal with this right now. He had so many bigger plans than this little house in the arctic. He had bigger fish to fry than his best friend or the teenage kid next door. And that was all they truly were, to him. Nothing more.

 _Help Phil,_ he reminded himself, _then move on and tackle the SMP._

But Phil had given him this instruction. To help Ranboo. His _neighbor._

He also really did not want to get scolded by Phil again for refusing to help. Phil’s scoldings were always the worst.

His stomach churning like the whistling wind outside, he braced himself and went out into the cold.

Ranboo spotted him approaching, grabbed his project from the work table, and quickly threw it into a pile of snow. This was incredibly suspicious, but Techno was already in an awkward mood from the previous exchange and was worried about shaking _that_ off rather than learning about whatever secrets Ranboo had.

“Hey!” Ranboo greeted with a little wave. “Uh… what’s up?”

“Phil demanded that I help you work on your house.”

“Oh!” He glanced towards the half-finished structure, “I mean, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. The dog house isn’t _so_ bad… I’m fine with waiting until Phil’s better.”

Techno shook his head. “I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t.”

“Uh, okay…”

Techno looked up at the house. The roof was half finished; there was still a gaping hole to let snow and elements in. He pointed up at it. “That doesn’t look very effective.”

Ranboo laughed a little and scratched at the back of his neck. “It really doesn’t.”

“We should finish that.”

“We should.”

It wasn’t a snowy day, which would make things easier and safer; it would be much less slippery, and they’d be less likely to fall. They stared up towards the roof for a moment before Techno broke the strange pause. “How do we get up?”

“Right. Uh… this way.”

They shed their cloaks— much too heavy for the climbing they’d have to do— and Ranboo led him up a ladder on the side of the house. It seemed they’d begun a flat, but slanted ceiling. It seemed to be made of smooth stone, like the bricks that made up the wall of the building. The supports were already in place; they would just have to lay the slabs.

“Um… we were using those.” Ranboo pointed to a finished corner of the roof, where there was a pile of, predictably, stone slabs and a sealed bucket of was Techno assumed to be some kind of sealant or mortar.

Ranboo produced two trowels and handed one over to Techno. Faces turned down, giving each other space as if they were afraid to intrude on one another, they sat on opposite sides of the ceiling and began the monotonous task of gluing the slabs in place.

Supposing he ought to make conversation, Techno cleared his throat and asked, “What were you workin’ on when I came out here?”

Ranboo froze up a little as if he’d just been caught. After an awkward pause, he cleared his throat and said, “Oh, nothing.”

“Nothin’?”

“Nothing.”

Techno didn’t believe this for a second, of course, but he also couldn’t be bothered to interrogate him further. “Hm.”

“Uh… How’s Phil?” Ranboo quickly asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Techno didn’t mind.

“Tired of waiting,” He chuckled, “That’s why he sent me out to do this with you.

Ranboo paused to look up and give Techno a small smile. “I really appreciate it.”

Techno nodded and stared down at the stone underneath him, recalling the conversation he and the older man had just had, and how it had ended so oddly. Uncomfortably. Thinking about it made him uncomfortable, prickling unbearably on his skin.

Before he could stop himself, he’d blurted, “He called you my brother on accident.” Silently, a part of him prayed that this insinuation would make Ranboo equally as uncomfortable, if only to show that Techno wasn’t being weird by how put-off it made him.

But Ranboo did not seem weirded out whatsoever. He _laughed_ , honestly and loudly, and said, “Oh wow, what an honor.”

Techno’s fingers fumbled around the handle of the trowel. “An honor?”

Ranboo paused and sat back, regarding Techno calmly. “I used to fight in arenas before I came here. Didn’t you, too?”

It was an odd subject to bring up, but Techno nodded nonetheless, an uncomfortable chill dripping down his spine. “Uh, yeah. Hypixel.”

“Yeah!” Said Ranboo, “Uh, I wasn’t, y’know, anywhere _near_ as popular as you were back then. But I wasn’t a nobody, I guess. People would hear my voice and say that I sounded like you… they called me the Blood Prince, like we were related or something.”

Techno had no idea how to handle this information. “They did,” He echoed hollowly.

“Yeah! So, uh… hearing that cemented by the Blood God’s father…” Ranboo shrugged, “Kinda an honor? I dunno.”

Techno felt blood roar to life in his ears all at once as the voices began to yell, a jolt of panic shooting through him.

_DADZA! I knew it! Dadza confirmed!_

“ _No_!” Techno barked aloud. Instantly Ranboo startled, smile dropping.

“… No?”

“No, he’s not- Phil isn’t my dad,” He quickly insisted, “What, have you _seen_ us? I’m a piglin, he’s an avian! Those don’t-“ He glared at Ranboo through slitted eyes, who shrunk back and instantly dropped his gaze,”He’s _not_ my dad.”

Ranboo raised his hands defensively, “Okay! Okay, I’m sorry, I just figured… ‘Cause everyone says, you know?”

People were saying that!?

“No, that’s… Just a rumor. Phil’s my closest friend, but he’s not… that wouldn’t make sense.”

“… But he called us-“

“Which was a mistake,” Techno insisted again, “He’s, um, still torn up over Wilbur. That’s probably why he let you stay here in the first place. Just because he feels guilty about that.”

For a split second, Ranboo’s face fell as if he’d been wounded, and Techno felt an inkling of guilt. Great, just what he’d wanted. “Oh… right.”

Techno let out a long breath, trying to calm himself, and turned back to his work, laying more slabs. “… Besides, saying you’re my brother would be like saying Tommy’s my brother,” He chuckled.

“… Tommy isn’t your brother?”

Techno froze again.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Ranboo instantly realized, “I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have said that, should I?”

Techno closed his eyes and tried to breathe. In. Out.

_Tommy, Tommy hurt, you hurt Tommy, Brotherinnit…_

_Hypocrites_ , Techno thought to the voices, _you were the ones who called for blood._

Trying to keep his voice even- it wasn’t Ranboo’s fault that he’d learned a misconception- Techno explained, “I’ve known Phil since I was really young. So… that’s how I met Wilbur and Tommy. Because Wilbur _is_ Phil’s son, and Tommy was Wilbur’s best friend for a while. I s’pose we spent a lot of time together as kids, but we’re not- we were _never_ family.” He stared up at Ranboo, who still looked mildly petrified, “I’m not Phil’s son. Tommy isn’t Phil’s son. Wilbur _was_ Phil’s son. His _only_ son. So I’m not Tommy or Wilbur’s brother. I don’t _have_ a family, and I like it that way.”

Ranboo nodded quickly, Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed nervously, the action making a soft noise that almost sounded like a faint enderman gurgle. “Got it.”

Great, Techno had scared him again. He ran a gloved hand over his face and sighed. “Look,” He mumbled, “I… ‘ _care’_ about people. Not many people. Phil. And… y’know, you’re okay.”

Ranboo nodded again.

“And I will protect you both if I have to. But that doesn’t mean anything other than acquaintanceship, okay?”

“… Okay,” Ranboo confirmed softly.

“Good.”

The atmosphere didn’t recover. They both returned to work, but it was hard to ignore the new discomfort. Techno silently cursed himself for always messing these things up as soon as he fixed them.

“Sorry,” Ranboo mumbled after a minute.

“It’s okay,” Techno instantly assured, “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m not… I’m not mad at you, actually.”

“Oh. That’s…” Ranboo’s shoulders visibly slumped in relief, “That’s good.”

Techno nodded, clearing his throat. Why was it always _this_ kid that brought about these types of conversations? Why was Techno having to deal with all these new concepts and feelings _now?_ He’d destroyed L’manberg, and though he had plenty more plans, he was meant to be content for the time being.

Sighing, he pointed to a slab that Ranboo was about to place incorrectly. “You’re holding that backwards.”

Ranboo paused, noticed his mistake, and turned the stone around with a nervous chuckle. “Oops.”

“… That looks good though,” Techno said, gesturing towards Ranboo’s half of the roof, which was coming along quite nicely.

“… Thank you.” Ranboo gave another small smile to him, and somehow it made Techno feel better.

They worked until sunset to complete the roof, and once it was finished, Techno invited Ranboo in for dinner. Phil was satisfied to see that progress had been made. Neither Ranboo nor Techno brought up Phil’s slip of the tongue.

He’d spotted it a while ago, but wasn’t quite sure if it had just been a trick of the water.

When Techno approached the mossy structure below the ice, however, he saw it had not been an illusion.

He couldn’t just jump in and check it out, of course. One, that would be freezing and unpleasant. Two, if he tried to carve entry in through the water, the entire place might get flooded, if it wasn’t already.

This meant he was left to dig down on the shore and hope that it extended under the ground. With nobody around, he returned night after night to deepen his little pit. He knew it might’ve been a waste of time, but he was willing to chance it.

But then finally, one night; success. His pickaxe unearthed smooth stone brick, and his heart soared a little. So it _was_ bigger than meets the eye.

Carefully he pulled a small ring of bricks out, relieved when the entire roof didn’t cave in. The inside was pitch black, and even before entering he could hear groans and creaks from monsters that lived within. Not that any of that would be an issue.

He readied a torch and dropped it down, faintly lighting up a floor, also made of stone bricks, that he gauged was close enough for him to safely jump down to. When the torch hit the floor, there was a hiss and scurry as a spider or two rushed away.

He carefully lowered himself into the dungeon and dropped to the ground before picking up the torch. The air down here was musty and cold, but he figured it might be preferable to even some of the colder, windier nights above ground.

He didn’t want to venture too far in without Phil, but a scan around told him plenty; pitch black, winding passages. The perfect catacomb. Difficult to navigate, and disguised by its placement in the water. Secluded. Big. He had no idea what it was or why it was there, but it didn’t matter.

Techno smiled.

Yes, this would do perfectly.

He needed a cartographer, and today would be the day he found one, or so help him, Techno decided. He readied his supplies, donned his cloak, and warned Phil he might be gone for up to a few days. He wasn’t planning on returning until he’d found what he was looking for.

He slid his sword into its sheath, opened the door, stepped down the stair, and was instantly stopped from continuing with his plan.

“Hi,” Greeted Ranboo, standing right in front of the stairs to the house.

Techno blinked. “Hi.”

“Um…” Ranboo’s hands were behind his back, and he shifted nervously from foot to foot. “… Are you busy?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“… But do you need somethin’?”

“It can wait—“

“Do you need somethin’?”

Ranboo glanced to the ground, posture awkward and stiff. “Not… not necessarily _need…_ ”

“How long have you been standing out here waitin’ to talk to me?” Techno sighed.

“… Maybe 20 minutes.”

“And why’s that?”

“I know you said I can come in whenever, but I…” Ranboo chuckled breathily, nervous, “I don’t know why I’m so nervous about this.”

Well that was just made _Techno_ nervous. What was wrong _now?_ “… About what?”

“So…” Ranboo sighed, “Okay. So… it used to be that every single time I came here, I had to give you something.”

“That’s true.”

“And now… I’m going to be here for… probably a little bit longer than any of the other times, I’d say…?”

Techno glanced over to the half-finished house. “Right.”

“… Hopefully, I mean. So, uh… I mean… I made this.”

And then, from behind his back, Ranboo pulled out a glittering, enchanted netherite axe and held it towards Techno.

An audible, surprised, “Oh—“ escaped Techno before he could stop it. He took the axe from him and turned it over in his hands, examining it. There wasn’t a nick or scrape in the netherite yet, and the handle was sculpted to fit perfectly in his hand. His eyes trailed over the small engravings that lined the side of it, each in the enchanting language, listing off what enchants the axe had on it. _Efficiency V, Fortune III, Mending, Sharpness V, Unbreaking III…_

Ranboo rushed to explain, “— Because I heard that you lost it while you were… blowing up… the country.”

Techno could only stare. “That’s true.”

“… Yeah.”

Was this why he’d been rushing around lately? Why he’d been going to the nether so often? To get the materials to make _this_ for Techno? Techno had overheard him mention wanting to do such a thing a while ago, but he’d never thought Ranboo had been _serious_. The effort and time this must’ve taken…

Ranboo rocked nervously on his heels, clearly unsure how to anticipate Techno’s reaction. Techno had no idea what to say, so he just ended up blurting, “Well I suppose this is— this is— this is, uh… I gu— I guess this gift is— is _sorta_ okay… I— I _suppose_ I might find a use for this, I’m not…” What was he _saying?_

“Maybe, maybe…” Ranboo quietly mumbled as if he hadn’t absolutely slaved to make this for him.

_Tsundereblade! Gift! Tsundereblade! Aww!_

Curse those voices. Techno’s face felt unexplainably warm despite the wind biting his cheeks. He quickly averted his gaze, spinning the axe in his hands. “Uhh… My— my heart isn’t warmed _at all_ , okay? Okay?”

Ranboo looked down at him, eyes widening a little with hope, as if silently asking, ‘you like it?’

“Just— just because you gave me this axe doesn’t— it doesn’t mean we’re _friends_ now, alright? Alright?” But hadn’t he literally admitted to caring about him a few nights ago? Why was he still in denial of this? Even yesterday, he’d brushed Ranboo off simply as a neighbor. Why did it have to be so difficult to be in denial with this axe in his hands? “Don’t get any _ideas._ ”

Ranboo, curse the kid, was smiling now and nodding along, if only to give Techno deniability. “No, no, no… it’s just kinda—”

“But, y’know I— I _guess_ I— I appreciate it a little bit—”

“It’s just kinda rent.”

That was a good out, Techno decided. “Yeah, you know what? It’s rent. It’s rent. It’s just— it’s an obligation, really.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s payment. It’s payment.”

“It’s just rent for letting me live in the mountain next to you.”

“Of course, of course.”

Techno attached the axe to his belt where the Axe of Peace had once been, and found his slotted perfectly as if it had meant to be there all along.

 _‘You’ve got to admit you like him_ eventually, _’_ Phil had said.

… Alright. So maybe Techno did.

Ranboo was still smiling, but he did Techno the mercy of changing the conversation. “Alright, uh… that’s it. I was just about to go, actually.”

Techno took a breath to calm himself. “… Where you goin’?”

Ranboo reached into his pocket and produced a rolled up scroll of paper, and… was that…? “I’m gonna go find a mansion!”

Techno stared deadpan at him. “You know where a mansion is?”

Ranboo nodded. “Mhm! I got a, uh… I got— you know those two little, uh, villagers? That live in the igloo?”

Yes, Techno did know of the villagers that lived in the igloo. He was also now cursing himself for never once thinking to check in there.

“I got them to work for me!” Ranboo explained, “So now they… now they give me maps.”

He was a fool. An idiot. An absolute joke.

The voices agreed: _L. L. L. L. E. L._

“… Can I see the map?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Ranboo handed it over to him. Techno observed it thoughtfully; it seemed there were plenty of woods to traverse, so it would definitely be a bit of a trek, but he’d expect as much from any mansion.

“I don’t think it’s been explored yet,” Ranboo added, sounding quite proud of himself.

“Oooh…” Techno mused. It was definitely a doable trip. He’d be able to return by morning the next day. Maybe he could take this for rent, too.

But no, Ranboo had worked for this map. It wasn’t his fault that Techno was an idiot and hadn’t thought to look in the _igloo_. Stupid igloo.

“… Have you ever been to a mansion by yourself before?” He asked, raising a brow at the boy.

“Um, no.”

“Mmm…” Techno folded the map up, speaking in a tone of warning, “You know, they can be scary the first time. ‘Specially if you’re by yourself.”

Ranboo’s face fell a little. “… Really?”

With the high quality of Ranboo’s armor and equipment, no, not really, but Techno wasn’t going to tell him that.

“Dangerous mission you’re thinkin’ about, there.” Techno handed the map back over, “Of course… I _s’pose…_ as a _thank you…_ I’d be willing to come along and show you the ropes.”

Ranboo went wide-eyed. “Wait, really? You’d do that?”

“Only if I get a cut of the rewards… I never see a problem with havin’ some extra totems on hand.” That was the whole reason he’d needed a mansion in the first place; totems.

“That’s— yeah! That’s fine,” Ranboo assured with a quick nod, “I mean, you don’t _have_ to—“

“I really don’t mind.”

“Well… then, yeah, I’d really appreciate having you.”

Techno examined where the sun lay in the sky. He didn’t have everything he’d need on him for a mansion quest— he hadn’t been anticipating one today. “Give me like… fifteen minutes, and I think I can be ready to go.”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah totally!” Ranboo nodded and stepped back. “Is there anything I should get?”

Techno hummed thoughtfully for a moment before suggesting, “How about you rally the dogs? I think they’d like to get away from the house for a bit.”

“Yeah, okay! Uh, meet you out here then?”

“Mhm.”

“Cool, uh, see you soon.”

“Mhm.”

Ranboo turned and headed for the dog house. Techno turned and headed inside. He told Phil of the discovery. The man seemed happy enough to hear that, but nothing compared to the smile that grew on his face when he noticed the shiny new axe on Techno’s hip.

* * *

_Friends:_

_Phil_

_Techno_

_Unsure:_

_Tommy_

_Tubbo_

_STAY AWAY:_

_Fundy_

_Niki_

_Jack_

_Quackity_

_This is gonna be a short entry because I’m gonna be leaving with Techno to go to a mansion soon! That is very cool. He said he was gonna show me how to handle them because apparently they’re scary and I’ve never been. I don’t think I should feel scared so long as he’s with me, though._

_I gave him the new axe just now. I think he liked it…? He didn’t really say thank you. I don’t think he handles gifts or compliments that well, which is weird, but same. I really really hoped he liked it though. I think he did._

_I’m excited for this trip! Mansion pog!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drinks coffee and wears shirt that says: ask me about my theory of where the enderpearl is in an enderman*
> 
> you might have noticed that the chapter number went up. I MEANT for this to be the last chapter, but it got too gd long so I have to split in two. y'all won't mind... right? 😌 next chapter will be the last for sure tho, I promise.
> 
> thank you for reading, as always!! <3


	7. Residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo can have a little bloodthirst, as a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Blood and violence in this chapter, but it’s not TOO descriptive. You’ve probably read worse.

There was a dying groan as another zombie, hidden in darkness, was mauled by the pack of wolves following Techno and Ranboo.

Taking them had been a good idea after all; neither Techno nor Ranboo had been attacked once on their journey so far. Not that it would have been such a big deal if they had, what with their durable armor, but it was nice to not have to worry about dealing with mobs. It allowed for better conversation.

“You think you’ll ever go back to arena fighting?”

That was Ranboo who was asking, on Techno’s left, flanked by dogs on all sides. Techno was starting to believe the wolves liked Ranboo more than they did him.

He’d considered this question in the past, but never heavily; for the time being, he was pretty rooted in Dream’s SMP, and knew he had too much work to do here before he even considered moving again. Besides, what with Phil and Ranboo there now, there wasn’t a good reason to leave; he’d rather stay around people he was comfortable with than be around strangers every day (even if those strangers were ones he battled against rather than talked with).

“I mean…” He said after a moment, “I might go back and visit sometimes, y’know? But I don’t think I’ll move there _permanently_ again, or anything. Too much goin’ on over here.”

Ranboo nodded. “That’s fair. I don’t think I will either. I like being more, uh… ‘closely knit’ with people, you know? I think it’s better for me than… being alone.”

They really did think alike. Techno wasn’t sure he liked that. “I have _no idea_ what _that’s_ like,” He drawled sarcastically.

Ranboo chuckled; clearly he had gotten a grasp on Techno’s sense of humor. He paused to glance down at the map (as Techno had told him he ‘didn’t feel like holding it’ when in reality he was just kinda awful at directions), and then started steering them in a left curve through the trees. Techno followed as he said, “Yeah… the entire reason Dream invited me here was because I started saying that I was gonna run for president in the L’manberg re-election, you know?”

Techno had not been aware of this, actually. “Oh.”

“Yeah! Uh, I mean, I was kinda joking at the time, but he took me seriously and invited me over here.”

Techno eyed him cautiously. “And then you never got the chance.”

Ranboo paused, as if he remembered he was talking to an anarchist, and nervously chuckled, “Well… no. I didn’t really know at the time how, um… _unstable_ L’manberg was, because, ha, I wasn’t actually living there. I just kinda… wanted to help people.” He glanced to Techno, as if unsure that he was allowed to say that, and quickly added, “But it was a bad idea, I mean, obviously.”

Techno stifled his amusement over the easy fear. “You were naive then and you still are now, and that’s okay. I’m not going to blame you for wanting to help people, Ranboo— that’s innocent. Governments— _especially_ Democracies— like to present positions of power as opportunities to help people to entice outsiders.”

This didn’t seem to quell Ranboo’s nerves as much as Techno would’ve liked it to. He continued, “… Governments and hierarchies are corrupt. The citizens under it aren’t. Not all presidents start off corrupt, either, they just become that way because that’s what being given power _does_. Schlatt started off corrupt because he wanted that power. Tubbo didn’t. But in the end, their reigns ended all the same.” He looked at Ranboo, the skittery teenage boy, so polite that he’d apologized for _bleeding out_ in Techno’s house, and softly added, “I don’t think you’re power hungry. I believe you.”

After a minute, Ranboo nodded and gave a small, “… Thank you.”

“Though I will say… kinda weird Dream invited you here to be president when he hated L’manberg from the start.”

Ranboo froze in his tracks. Techno paused to wait for him.

“… Why…” Ranboo said after a minute, “… Why _did_ he?”

Techno shrugged. “I dunno.”

“That’s… That doesn’t make sense.” Ranboo’s brow furrowed deeply, “He’d just be growing the nation he wanted to destroy. Unless…”

“Unless he was plantin’ you there on purpose?” Techno suggested through a huff of laughter, because that was probably the farthest answer from the truth.

He’d meant it as a joke, but Ranboo went pale in absolute terror in seconds flat, his eyes staring out past Techno at some sort of invisible horror. Something settled wrong in Techno’s gut at the petrified expression.

“Ranboo?” He asked quietly.

Ranboo shifted his endless gaze on Techno, and Techno felt pinpricks stand up on his neck under the intense stare.

“… You don’t think that’s it, right?” Ranboo asked suddenly.

Techno felt compelled to agree, if only to get rid of the awful atmosphere he’d accidentally created. “Nope,” He said instantly, “No, I was just jokin’. Just jokes.”

Ranboo seemed to seize that as an excuse to relax. “Yeah… yeah, okay. Yeah, that wouldn’t make sense.”

“Especially considering that you and Dream haven’t talked… at all? Have you even talked to him?”

“No— I mean, not really. I mean…” Ranboo’s gaze shifted away, tone becoming guarded, and Techno knew that he was hiding something, “I mean… not that I _know_ of.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He chuckled.

“I mean… my memory is bad,” Ranboo trailed off, “My… memory… is bad…”

Techno had no clue what the sudden panic was about, but he really didn’t like it. Clearing his throat for the sake of making noise, he said, “Eh, doesn’t matter. I’m sure it’s fine. Are we there yet?”

Ranboo seemed to slowly remember where they were and what they were doing, eyes slowly looking down to the map in his hands. He swallowed and said, “Um… we should be seeing it soon.”

“Then let’s go. The sun’s almost set,” Techno urged. He’d promised Phil they’d be back sometime tomorrow, and he’d rather have that be sooner than later.

Ranboo nodded and seemed to force himself to walk forward again. Techno tried to start more conversation, but Ranboo’s replies were cut off and nervous until the mansion came into view.

With the help of their tridents, they easily made it onto the roof, dropping down in front of a grand window and peeking inside. The dogs were left down below, with Techno promising Ranboo that they’d find their own way in.

“So here’s the deal,” Techno explained, “We could find a secluded spot of entry, sneak through each and every room, quietly take down any illagers we meet without causin’ a disruption, get as many totems as possible, and then leave the same way we came.”

“Mhm,” Affirmed Ranboo.

“ _Or_ ,” Techno grabbed his pickaxe from his belt, turning it over in his hands, “I could smash this window, we can run in, slaughter everyone, get a little messy, and have fun.”

_Blood for the Blood God, Blood for the Blood God, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD—_

“Mhm.”

“So…”

“So...?”

Techno readied his pickaxe right in front of the glass. “So stand back.”

Ranboo did not seem nearly as perturbed by this decision as Techno thought he would be, just nodding and quickly stepping away with a, “Got it.”

Techno raised the pickaxe up behind his shoulder. He saw Ranboo grab a sword— probably smart— and then brought the pickaxe down as hard as he possibly could.

The tip of the pick lodged in the window, spiderwebs of cracks spreading out from the dent. Techno wriggled it free, swung again, and the window shattered into a shower of glass.

Techno raised an arm to shield his eyes from the shards, a dozen alarmed shouts coming from inside. When all was clear, he put his pickaxe away and grabbed his shiny new axe, making a show of holding it up to Ranboo. “Let’s see how well this thing works,” He said, hearing the smile in his own voice.

Ranboo gave a similar grin. “Alright.”

Techno stepped through the window, minding the large pieces of glass on the carpeted floor, and was immediately met with a vindicator staring him down. Before it could raise its sword, he’d already cut a clean slice through it with his axe.

Ranboo stepped in behind him just in time to see it fall to the floor and Techno turn and swing, chopping through a second one right after the first.

Techno pulled back and took in the sight of the the axe’s head coated in gorgeous red. What a beautiful weapon.

He turned to Ranboo, feeling airier than he had in weeks. “Oh,” He chuckled, “ _This’ll_ do.”

Ranboo grinned, completely unfazed by all of this. “It works?”

“It works, alright,” Techno confirmed, “You good to fight on your own?”

Ranboo glanced down the hall, where a dozen more vindicators and evokers alike were emerging to greet them. “Uh, I think so.”

Techno began to step away, the voices in such a whirling blur that it spurred him to quick action, “I’ll take right, you take left,” He instructed, “Work our way down.”

Ranboo gave him a confirmation of, “Got it,” and then dashed down the hall and into the first room on the left. Techno mirrored him but on the right.

Everything moved in a bit of a blur, but he was having a great time. The axe was a _wonder,_ and though he tended to prefer swords as his weapon of choice, he couldn’t deny how fun it was to mix it up every once in a while. Ranboo had really done well with crafting it.

He encountered his first evoker a few doors down, in a room with a long oak table inside. Unfortunately, he moved a bit too slow, and it had already summoned a swarm of vexes in his direction. Techno _hated_ those things, and had been hoping to circumvent them altogether if he could help it, but alas. He jumped onto the table, ducking his head below the vexes that swarmed around him like flies, and dashed up to the evoker. Planting a knee on its chest, he crushed it to the ground, choked up on his axe, and slit through its throat until it gurgled and choked on blood.

The vexes were tiny, and their swords tinier, so when they nicked his neck and ears it hardly felt like a thing. It was their tinny voices he couldn’t stand, and _that_ was saying something considering that he regularly heard a cacophony of voices in his head. He spun on his knee, planting his other foot down, and rose again. The axe was much too clumsy to efficiently take down such small targets, but he managed to slice two out of the air.

The final buzzed around his left ear and he grunted in annoyance, raising his free hand and grabbing it from the air, feeling its body pulse in his hand, and then smashing it on the table until he heard a satisfying crunch in his hand.

There was more yelling and shouting from the hall, but none sounded like a teenage half-enderman boy, so Techno figured Ranboo was doing okay. Letting himself rest for a moment, he set his axe aside and dropped to the ground next to the evoker’s corpse, pulling its bloodied robes apart to pick through.

He found what he was looking for in its belt: a small totem that fit easily into his palm and stared up at him with swirling green eyes filled with magic.

He could be holding a new life for Wilbur in his hand.

He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that just yet.

Nevertheless, he shoved it deep in a pocket where he knew it wouldn’t fall out, grabbed his axe, and moved back out into the hall.

After clearing a couple more rooms with no luck, he met Ranboo at the top of a staircase leading down to the next floor. The taller had a bit of blood on his clothes and hands, but appeared entirely unscathed. Techno felt relief wash through his chest; he hadn’t known he’d been holding apprehension there in the first place.

“Any luck?” Ranboo asked.

“Got one,” Techno confirmed.

“Nice! Uh, I didn’t.”

Techno headed for the stairs. “I’m sure you will, we have a long way to go.”

They hopped down to the second floor where they ran straight into an ambush. Clearly, the mansion had been well alerted of their presence; 3 vindicators raised their swords at the both of them, waiting for their arrival.

Techno was about to tell Ranboo to stand back while he handled them, but Ranboo had already jumped forward, sword drawn, and cut cleanly through the rightmost one. When another swung at him, he easily jumped away, light on his feet, spun, and used his height to push back and disarm it. He brought the hilt of his sword down on its temple and it crumpled to the ground. The third was beginning to retreat out of fear, but Ranboo grabbed it by the shoulder before it got far, spun it to face him, and gutted it by stabbing his sword through its middle.

Techno just stared at the clean execution as Ranboo pulled his sword from the body and turned to Techno. He grinned wide when he saw the bewildered expression that must’ve been on Techno’s face. “PvP arenas!” He reminded, “Impressed?”

“No,” Techno denied, brushing past him as Ranboo laughed. Whatever Techno had been expecting, it hadn’t been _that._

They continued on with their method of Techno taking the rooms to the right and Ranboo taking the rooms to the left. Techno managed to secure another totem, and at one point he head Ranboo give a victorious shout of, “ _Got one!_ ”

They regrouped and moved down yet another floor, greeted by the sound of barking and howling from below. One, then two, then three hounds bounded around a corner, spit flying from their jaws as they ran past Techno and Ranboo to find more illagers.

Techno laughed loudly, the sounds of howls only adding to the caterwaul of a symphony in his head. “Told you!” He cackled.

A swarm of vindicators flanked by evokers paraded towards them and Techno didn’t hesitate in jumping into the fray, bringing his axe down cleanly into a vindicator’s skull.

“Duck!” Said Ranboo from behind, and Techno didn’t hesitate in crouching down as he shook his axe free. Another one Techno hadn’t spotted had been readying a strike, but Ranboo was there, slicing it from shoulder to chest just above Techno’s head and making it fall back.

They fell into a sort of rhythm as they fought in the middle of the hall, seeing as the illagers had taken the party to _them_ this time, and they moved like synchronized clockwork. Back to back, Techno chopped as Ranboo stabbed and sliced, a dog jumping and tackling an enemy to the ground every once in a while. And despite how they were outnumbered (save for perhaps the large hound army they had), they found it was hardly a battle at all.

Techno cut deeply into an evoker’s neck, almost enough to decapitate it, as Ranboo dealt with the vexes it brought. He grabbed it by the bloodied neck and slammed it into the ground, getting a thrill up his spine as sticky warmth coated his fingers. He felt its heartbeat fade away in unsteady tempo as he located its totem.

As he went to put the totem in his pocket, his fingers brushed over cold steel, and his muddled brain latched onto a brand new, excellent idea.

Pulling his hand away from the evoker’s bloodied neck, he raised his fingers to his mouth to lick the blood off, salt bursting over his tongue (he didn’t want his hands slippery lest he drop anything, and also, okay, it kinda tasted good), and pulled out the flint and steel, his hands shaking with adrenaline and excitement.

He turned to Ranboo. “Hey, Ranboo.”

Ranboo kicked an enemy to the ground before turning to him, eyes lost in a similar, excited daze. “Yeah?”

He held up the flint and steel. “How about we speed things up?”

Ranboo’s pupils dilated almost like a cat’s at the glint of the iron. “What about the dogs?”

“If they jump into fire, then they’re stupid enough to not be worth it,” Techno assured breathlessly, “If they survived the rain of bombs that happened on Doomsday, they’ll survive this. Now do you wanna get through this place faster, or nah?”

Ranboo seemed to accept this logic and nodded rapidly. “Faster,” He echoed, “I like faster.”

Techno got to his feet. “Cover for me.”

He ran a safe distance down the hall and kneeled on the floor. Wood and wool. The _entire_ place was made of wood and wool.

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD—_

It took a couple tries with his trembling fingers, but he managed to light a small fire on the carpet, which caught easily and instantly started to spread. He stood and lit a couple more banners on the wall as well, knowing the wood would probably be a bit too thick to catch right away.

“Jump left!” Ranboo called over, and Techno leapt to the side as a row of fangs burst through the floor in his direction, jaws snapping closed right where Techno had been standing.

Ranboo made quick work of the evoker that had summoned them, with the help of a wolf, and quickly grabbed the totem off of it. He looked at the fire spreading towards him and wisely stepped away. With a smile, he called over, “Oh, this was a terrible idea.”

Techno heard himself laughing, too giddy to care. “This was an absolutely fantastic idea!”

They checked each room to be sure they weren’t missing anything, and then went down another floor.

They continued like that, room by room and floor by floor until they’d finally reached the bottom. By now, the fire had caught to the walls. It was getting a bit smokey and heated, but Techno liked it. The sting of smoke and heat in his eyes was _exhilarating._

Still, this probably wasn’t all that good for Ranboo’s still healing lungs. He turned to the boy at his side. “Let’s be quick and then get out.

It was nothing short of madness, hurrying in and out of rooms to the barking of dogs and crackling of flames. Ranboo managed to find one more totem before meeting up with Techno. They paused in the middle of the mansion, looking up as the wood above and around them was devoured by fire.

It was beautiful.

Techno told Ranboo as such, who just shook his head despite his grin. “Come on,” He urged, “The dogs aren’t gonna leave if we don’t.”

Good timing, too. As they ran for the exit, there was a crack as the ceiling above began to cave in. Ranboo ran out into the trees as Techno hesitated in the doorway, whistling for the hounds to come out.

A dozen spilled down the stairs and out of rooms and flooded out of the door, clearly eager to be getting away from the fire. Techno waited until the last had left, whistled again to make sure there were none who hadn’t heard. When no more came, Techno turned and ran with them through the trees, heat on his back.

Satisfaction and relief settled in his gut and over his bones, like a feast after starvation or a cigarette after withdrawal.

He’d really needed that.

Dark oak forests had the nicest trees for climbing with their sturdy branches and strong trunks. Considering that trees were also flammable, it probably would’ve been best to run from the mansion and woods as fast as possible should the fire follow them, but Techno figured it looked fairly self contained, and he somewhat wanted to admire his work.

They’d found a tall dark oak tree to climb and view their burning masterpiece from, sitting side by side in a nest of strong branches. Down below, wolves sat and licked wounds and jaws clean, resting after their triumph. Some might’ve been missing or dead, but so many had come to battle that it was hard to tell. Considering that Techno didn’t notice a sizable chunk of them gone, he figured most had survived and escaped.

Techno had brought out some steak and bread he’d shoved into his enderchest before leaving for this very occasion; he was starving after so much running and fighting. He’d handed Ranboo a loaf and slice, and they’d quietly ate together as the mansion burned in the background, almost like a barbecue around a campfire.

Techno licked some grease off of his thumb. He supposed this was their breakfast; the sun was just gracing the horizon. They must’ve been in there all night.

“Well that went well,” He said at last.

Ranboo gave an enthusiastic hum of agreement. “Pretty good for my first mansion, I’d say.”

Techno wasn’t going to act like the kid had done poorly. He nodded. “You did good. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, I feel great,” Ranboo chuckled honestly, “You?”

Techno knew he himself had a few bruises and scrapes, but nothing that wouldn’t heal on their own. He, too, felt better than he had in ages. “I’m good.”

Ranboo shoved the last of his bread in his mouth and wiped his hands off on his bloodied pants. “How many totems did we get?” He asked through a full mouth.

Techno sifted through his pockets and Ranboo did the same. Techno came up with four and Ranboo produced three.

“Seven! That’s not bad!” Ranboo cheered.

“That’s a pretty good split for us, too,” Techno pointed out, glancing down at the precious treasures in his hand. Still, he knew it was uneven split. “… You don’t mind me takin’ the extra one, do you? It’s… it’s for Phil,” He honestly explained.

Ranboo didn’t seem to mind at all, waving him off with a hand. “Of course! Go ahead.”

Techno pocketed them again with a grateful nod before turning back to the smoldering building. “… Your axe is great.”

“I’m glad! Uh, I was worried it wouldn’t be as good as the old one.”

“No I…” He almost said ‘love it’. “… I appreciate it. It’s a fine weapon.”

Ranboo gave him an easy smile, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. “Good.”

Techno watched as some more of the ceiling went, sending sparks up into the morning air. The orange of the flames matched the rising sun, casting the world in a gentle glow. He glanced thoughtfully at the boy by his side, the rush having long left his body and allowing him to slow down.

“… Maybe it’s for the best that you never became president,” He said slowly.

“Obviously,” Chuckled Ranboo.

“No, I mean… otherwise we wouldn’t have become…” There really wasn’t a better word to use, “… friends.”

Ranboo glanced over to him in surprise. “… I guess we wouldn’t have.” Then Techno saw his face cloud over in guilt, the overthinking evident. “… I don’t know. I was still their minutes man, though. I was kinda a part of it.”

“But you learned,” Techno reminded, looking out over the horizon again, “… Besides, does a minutes man really _do_ anything?”

“… No,” Ranboo admitted, “I mean… I guess I was also Tubbo’s advisor. But so was Fundy and Quackity. He listened to them more than he ever listened to me…”

That wasn’t shocking. Sounded like between exiles and ignorance, Tubbo wasn’t doing his friends many favors. “Oh, I’m _so_ surprised.”

Techno could practically hear Ranboo’s frown deepen. “… I mean, I don’t know. It was all doomed from the start, or whatever, but… sometimes I think, if he’d listened to me. If _any_ of them had listened to me… it might’ve not been so bad.”

“Mmm.”

“Even— even on _Doomsday_ ,” He chuckled dryly, “I told them that they were going to lose if they kept… because they don’t— they don’t _know_ what they care about or what they’re fighting for. It could have been so _good_. If they’d all just stopped and thought for once about how Dream was hurting them instead of whatever country or disc or thing or _whatever_ …” He trailed off, crossing his arms and glancing at Techno, “Sorry. Hearing me talk about how we were conspiring against you probably isn’t… good.”

Techno just stared ahead. He’d been expecting this conversation eventually. “No, I don’t mind. Go on.”

Ranboo paused in surprise before shrugging. “I dunno, there’s… I mean, there’s not much to say. It’s over now. I knew how it was going to end, and it ended, and nobody listened.”

Techno let the thought hang in the air, watching the windows burst and walls cave in. After a minute, he said, “Do you remember that Greek story I suggested you read a while ago?”

“… Cassandra? Yeah, why?”

“Did you?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“And do you remember what it’s about?”

“Uh… she refused to um… _do stuff_ … with Apollo, so he cursed her so that nobody believed her when she said a prophecy.”

“That’s right. Can you guess why I recommended that to you?”

Silence hung in the air. Techno gave him a minute; he’d figure it out.

“Because…” Ranboo’s breath stuttered slightly in realization, “Because… you mean, you think that’s like me?”

Techno turned fully to meet his bewildered look. “I think you’re smarter than you know, Ranboo. If you were just a little less considerate of everyone around you, I think they’d come to understand that.”

“And because I’m a pushover, they don’t?” Ranboo laughed dryly.

“Diplomacy is a courtesy and formality, but it doesn’t create change. You either yell over everyone else and force yourself to be heard, or you forever hold your peace as a follower.”

Ranboo looked away, voice lowering. “… I’m fine with being a follower. I just want to be considered.”

“… I will consider you,” Techno promised, “and I will do more.”

“… L’manberg wouldn’t have,” Ranboo realized.

“No, it wouldn’t.”

Ranboo nodded, face shifting into something resigned.

The Syndicate invitation was waiting on the tip of Techno’s tongue, but he restrained himself. He hadn’t even mentioned it to _Phil_ yet, and Phil would always be the first person he went to.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Ranboo. It was just that this realization he’d come to was brand new, and Techno wasn’t sure he’d throw caution to the wind so easily, even if he _was_ warming to anarchy.

Besides, even deeper down, Techno feared doing it for his safety. They were the strongest people on the server aside from Dream, Techno knew, so he doubted they’d be defeated by anyone so easily. But a group like The Syndicate was a target nonetheless. And for God’s sake, the kid had just gotten out of a war; if anything, he probably wanted plenty of time _away_ from anything messy like this. Ranboo needed to heal. And perhaps that was Techno being overly-cautious, but…

But he cared.

One day, he decided, tucking the invitation away, maybe one day he’d ask. But not now.

Instead, all he said as he stared out at flames was, “… I will consider you, Ranboo. I’ll consider your words and I’ll consider you a friend.”

Ranboo looked up to him, eyes full of appreciation and care and trust that Techno feared he was becoming too accustomed to. “Thank you,” He said gently.

Techno stared at fire that didn’t burn, but warmed pleasantly and familiarly.

The sun crested the horizon.

“Come on,” Said Techno, “Let’s go home.”

They opened the door and stepped inside. Phil looked up from his sewing project in his lap, took in the sight of the two boys coated in dried blood and ash, and didn’t think twice about it before returning to his work.

“Did you boys have fun?” He asked with a small, self-satisfied smile on his face.

Techno and Ranboo shared an amused look and both chorused, “Yeah.”

“Good.” Phil cocked his head towards the kitchen, “There’s mutton in the oven.”

“ _Pog,_ ” Techno said at the same time Ranboo cheered, “Oh, awesome!”

They both clambered into the kitchen, shedding coats and weapons haphazardly on the floor as they went.

The smell of cooked meat wafted through the air. Icicles dripped from the roof outside. Fire crackled in the fireplace and filled the house with warmth. A black cat snoozed serenely on the windowsill.

It was home. It was nice.

* * *

_Friends:_

_Phil_

_Techno_

_Unsure:_

_Tommy_

_Tubbo_

_STAY AWAY:_

_Fundy_

_Niki_

_Jack_

_Quackity_

_The mansion trip went really really well! We got seven totems! We also might’ve caused a forest fire, but Techno said it’s okay._

_Spoke with Techno about L’manberg a lot. I know I’ve written multiple times about how messed up it was, and that still obviously holds up, but it was a different kind of discussion. I guess I didn’t know how disrespected I was when I was around the people there. I didn’t notice the difference until I started hanging around Phil and Techno._

_I really want to speak to Tubbo about it sometime. I don’t know, I feel like things have been weird between us and I want to sort it out. I think I want to be his friend again. I don’t think everything was his fault at all. I was just sorta overwhelmed, and I think he was too._

_I guess I’m ready to go out on my own again. I kinda assumed when I first got here that when I finally got to this point, I’d have to move away from Phil and Techno. I figured this whole setup was sort of temporary._

_And now I have a house by them and clothes like them and I think they like having me here._

_And I like being here. I don’t think I want to leave, as long as they’ll have me. It feels good to be around people like this and to feel important to them. To be respected by them, too._

_… I think I’m going to end up staying here much longer than I originally thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this style of fic, I'd stay on the lookout for a future fic I'm writing called "Kindle" (though that's a working title and subject to change). It isn't a direct sequel to Sojourn, but I'd consider it a spiritual successor of sorts because it will be formatted very similarly to this fic. Mentor and mentee relationship, but rather than mentor techno and mentee Ranboo, it's mentor Sapnap and mentee Tommy. It won't be out until early July 😅but that's only because it's part of the DSMP Big Bang, and I'm going to be collabing with artists who are gonna do art for it and a beta who's gonna beta for me!! it's gonna be pog!!
> 
> ok self promo over.
> 
> I haven't done a multi-chaptered fic like this in ages mostly due to fear of losing motivation or other complications, but I'm very proud of how this turned out. thank you for reading, and thank you all for the kind comments; they really do make my day and power me through writing these chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Sojourn! catch you later!
> 
> \- Lacy

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://lacystar.tumblr.com)!


End file.
